France's New Life
by 246Nakuro
Summary: When France marries Britain finally it doesn't take long before he adjusts to his new life. Britain however can't seem to get over his embarrassment at how drunk he got on their wedding night. Will things work out between them? Mpreg, First Hetalia Fanfiction accents are wrong.
1. Chapter 1

_**France's New Life**_

 _ **By: 246Nakuro**_

 _ **Summary: When France marries Britain finally it doesn't take long before he adjusts to his new life. Britain however can't seem to get over his embarrassment at how drunk he got on their wedding night. Will things work out between them?**_

 _ **Chapter 1: How to Deal With A Drunk Britain.**_

France POV

I was sitting in Amerique's, America's bachelor party and drinking my wine, well more like sipping it. I had a high tolerance for alcohol but I didn't like the hang over that came if I drank too much so I tended to take it easy, Angleterre, England however, was already drunk having a low tolerance for any alcohol. I enjoyed watching him stumble around and say things that later he would regret. Still he was my friend, mon ami, and I wasn't going to let him make too much of a fool of himself. I finished my glass of wine and headed over towards him as he was starting to get a bit out of control.

"Come on Angleterre." I replied softly having experienced him drunk more than a few times knowing if you acted like you were gonna stop him he would always attempt to fight you, but if you tried to convince him he tended to listen. "I think you've had enough time here mon ami."

"And you frog!" Angleterre stated in a slurred voice. "You fake the caring you git!"

"Oui, Oui." I replied almost monotone as I grabbed his shoulders and helped lead him out of the room.

I had found that if you agreed with everything he said while drunk, one he stopped talking and focused on other things and two was more inclined to relax and let sleep take him. I walked with him out to the parking lot and along the way listened to his slurred insults and brash attempts to tell me to stop something or other. Once I got him in my car I drove him home and helped him stagger into bed before I went outside to call Amerique, and ask that he drop off my car when he had a chance. That I needed to take care or mon ami Angleterre until he was sensible again. Amerique laughed on the other end.

"Sure thing dude, I am the hero after all." He became slightly serious as he spoke again however. "How badly is he hammered?"

"Angleterre is gonna have a hangover no doubt. As for how long?" I answered back seriously. "I haven't an idea."

Amerique laughed on the other end. "Man Arthur really doesn't know when to stop does he?"

"Mon Ami, I think he'd like to but knowing that you're moving on in life and getting married upset Angleterre." I told him honestly. "He only came because I asked him to."

Amerique was silent on the other end for a bit before he told me goodbye and hung up. I went back up to check on Angleterre who was sleeping peacefully in the bed. I knew he'd expect me to climb into his bed with him as soon as he was asleep but if there was one person I loved to annoy but never push over the edge it was him. I valued what he had gone through and knew that I would have to be the moderator between the two bothers as soon as Amerique had contacted me to ask for assistance in the revolutionary war.

At the time it seemed like a lose, lose situation. If I joined Amerique in his request I could forever lose Angleterre as a friend. However if I choose Angleterre's side then I might forever lose Amerique as a friend. And if I didn't involve myself at all didn't that make me an accomplice to the losing side? So I choose to help Amerique in his war, and as I had predicted Angleterre was furious at me for doing so.

He refused to look at or even acknowledge my existence for weeks. I had felt so dishonored and hated but I attempted to talk to both Amerique and Angleterre from time to time. I would always get the chance to talk to Amerique without any trouble but when Angleterre finally began to speak to me again it was condescending and hatred in tone. Like how could I ever expect him to forgive me? I supposed that was fair and worked on healing our friendship once again. It took many years but eventually we had become as close as I thought we would ever be as friends.

I shook my head out of the flashback that I had taken unintentionally as I set to ensuring mon ami Angleterre was comfy and warm enough before I went down stairs to the couch and lay down on it. I woke up a few hours later and headed up towards Angleterre's room only to find the bed empty. Confused I looked the only other place I could think of that he might be. The bathroom. As I entered I saw him in an almost fetal position under the bath curtain which he had pulled over himself as a makeshift blanket.

I fought not to laugh at the amusing state that he was in so unintellectual looking he was almost like a kid again. "Angleterre?" I called out softly receiving a grumble as some kind of response that I couldn't understand. "Angleterre you're in a bathtub." I told him in case his drunken mind hadn't picked up on that yet.

"My head is killing me, leave me be you git!" I heard him snap at me throwing a halfhearted punch in my direction.

"Oui, Oui." I replied and gently sat on the toilet next to the tub. "That can't be very comfortable." Another grumble. "Why don't you let me help you back to the bed?"

"Not on your life frog!" He sat up quickly to snap at me then started to fall from the quick motion, I caught him only for him to shove me away. "I don't need your help git!"

I shook my head gently. "Look at you. You can barely even take care of yourself." He turned to glare at me. "You need to rest."

"I can rest fine here." He grumbled.

"You'll hurt your back sleeping in a tub." I told him sensibly before I offered my hand. "All I'll do is help you back to bed alright Angleterre?"

He seemed to hate that he needed help but accepted it none the less and I helped, well mostly dragged him to his room and tucked him in once more. As he glared at the wall I sighed and went to stand up only to feel something soft and warm on my shirt and glanced back at Angleterre who was clinging to it with one hand almost like begging me to stay. This man was gorgeous and strong, not the mention the fact that long ago he had captured my attention.

"Angleterre?" I asked softly so he wouldn't think I had ignored him but also that I wouldn't just assume things.

"Please." He sounded so weak, like a little kid. "Just for tonight. I need to not be alone."

I smiled gently at him and gently removed his hand from my shirt to lay on the bed under the covers next to him. "Of course mon ami."

He clung close to me and I looked down at him to see if he was ok to see his sad eyes looking at the bed. "Why?" I heard him ask but waited to see if it was a question directed at me or if he was talking to his imaginary friends. "Why did you join America, Francis?"

So he was talking to me. "What do you mean?"

"Git! You know what I mean!" He was still drunk and easily angered.

"Oui, Oui. Please tell me what you mean then." I replied as I held up my hands.

"Revolutionary War." He glared at me.

I was silent for a moment as I thought how to describe it. "Because Amerique was ready. Because he was prepared and you raised him well but didn't know how to let go."

I felt him seemingly melt as he went silent. Still I remained calm and a few hours later after he had fallen asleep and after I had gotten my car back slept with him completely clothed. I woke up again only this time it was morning and the sun was streaming in through the window. Not wanting Angleterre to wake up I got up and closed the blinds for the window. I glanced back at him and smiled gently. He was gonna feel horrible when he woke up.

But if I knew anything about him, and I thought I did, the best way to at least take some of the edge off was to make him some ginger tea. When I heard a grumbling and cursing Angleterre rising, the tea had just finished brewing. As he entered the living room with a glare at me I stood and listened to him as he yelled at me.

"You took advantage of me you bloody frog! I knew you would!" I poured some of the tea into one of his tea cups which made him yell about that too. "I'm talking to you, you git! Those are my tea cups and I don't want…" He grew silent as I walked it over to him getting him to take it before I gently lead him to the couch and gently pushed on his shoulders so he sat down. "What are you doing?"

The yelling was gone. "Try drinking that before you set to chewing me out again. The yelling isn't going to help your headache." I told him calmly and he did so though hesitantly.

"It's good!" He sounded shocked after taking a sip. "How did you…"

"It always used to help you calm down and when you felt sick when we were best friends." I replied looking out the window causally.

"You remembered that?" His voice had calmed down some.

"Of course mon ami. It was my job as a friend to remember." I stood and stretched, my hair still a pigsty after waking up.

I headed to the bathroom to go take care of it. I headed back out from the bathroom quietly as I always tried to be and to my shock saw Angleterre crying. I rushed to his side and upon seeing me he attempted to wipe his face like he hadn't been crying at all but I grabbed his hand before he could.

"Stop it." I replied in my general voice as I gently wiped his tears away. "You don't have to be strong around me. I don't care how strong or weak you are."

Unable to hold it back anymore he hugged me tightly as he let the tears fall. I smiled and pet him gently on the back as Angleterre continued to cry silently. This was something I wished he would do more often. Show his true emotions, but this was Angleterre. Maybe one day he would show his emotions. When he met the right person.

' _Not me_.' I thought sadly.

I knew that I liked him upon his first argument with me about who got to be Amerique's big brother. He was so determined and resolved. He wouldn't take no for an answer. It was incredibly sexy and I think that was when I first noticed I had feelings for him as maybe more than a friend. I heard the door being knocked on after Angleterre had pulled away from the hug and gave me a slight nod, his version of thank you. I rose and quickly walked towards the door to open it knowing who it would be and what he would want.

"Oui Alfred." I answered and heard Angleterre groan slightly, no doubt embarrassed from how hung over he was. "What's up mon ami?"

"I was wondering if you wanted a pass on the wedding dude." He smiled at me knowing I'd most likely want to take care of Angleterre.

Angleterre went on and on about how Alfred couldn't keep a secret to save his life, but he had kept the secret that I really liked Angleterre for years now. "Well come on in and we can figure it out together." I replied stepping aside to let him in. "Angleterre, do you want to go to the wedding?" I got a glare as a response.

"He mad at you dude?" Alfred asked me and I shrugged.

"Perhaps, though I think it's more he's got a hang over the size of Mt. Fuji and he's trying to hide it." I smirked poking fun at him to which he huffed, crossed his arms, and looked away from me.

"We'll be there." He grumbled at Alfred who smiled, thanked him, and patting him on the back left.

"Angleterre, we should get dressed for the wedding if we're gonna arrive on time." I said gently and softly before I received a punch in the face and was sprawled on the floor.

"Damn you bloody frog!" He yelled at me as I rose slowly. "Had to bring attention to my hangover didn't you?!"

I gently rubbed my cheek where I had been punched. "It was a joke mon ami."

"Right!" He glared at me.

As he stood and stomped away I looked out the window and sighed. "Jeanne? What should I do?"

I had slowly gotten over Jeanne but she was still my best friend and I often talked to her much like Angleterre talked to flying mint bunny and his other friends. I went and got dressed in my own suit and after a quick once over waited for Angleterre. He came out looking amazing and distinguished.

"Who would have thought you looked so good in a suit?" I asked him with my signature smile.

"Shut up you bloody frog." He grumbled and headed to his car.

"I'll drive. Your still hung over remember." I told him offering my hand for the keys.

He huffed and handed them over. "Bloody frog."

I drove him to the wedding and instantly the girls who weren't attached or dating flocked over to me. "Well hello ladies." I greeted them with a smile as I walked behind Angleterre and headed for the church.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Don't Push It**_

By the time the wedding had started over ten women had given me their numbers, not that I would ever call them. As I went into Amerique's room to ensure he didn't try to sneak out to see his wife before it was time I noticed Angleterre outside the door. Seemingly debating whether or not to enter the room and or congratulate his brother.

"You should enter." I told him gently. "Even if it's just to say hi, I'm sure he'd like to know you cared."

"Shut up you bloody git." He growled at me.

I shrugged my shoulders and entered the room. "Amerique, Wow you clean up nice. Never seen you in a suit before."

"Yeah. I still hate them though." He grumbled. "So who were you talking to out there?"

"Angleterre." I replied and his face fell slightly.

"Oh. Yeah he doesn't have to come in if he doesn't want to." I watched him try to not let the pain enter his voice. "It's ok."

I groaned. "Honestly. Again with the telling you one thing and you do the opposite? Mon Ami you need to learn some manners."

The door opened again and both Alfred and I looked at the opening to find Angleterre walking in.

"Arthur. Welcome dude." Alfred smiled at him.

"I just wanted to come and say hi." Arthur answered before he turned to leave Alfred grabbing him before he could make any progress. "Let go of me you git!"

"Thanks for coming brother." Alfred told him and I saw a smile on his face. "It means a lot."

Arthur looked at him in shock and then at me and I shrugged. "What I tell ya?"

"Well at least I had the balls to tell him unlike someone else." Alfred glared at me as he pulled back from Arthur and I glared back.

"You promised to keep it with you to the grave!" I snapped at him.

"What? And let you never tell him. Honestly Francis it's ridiculous. If you have something like that to say just tell Arthur already!" Alfred snapped at me.

I glared at him then looked away sensing Arthur's eyes on me. I tried to shrug it off and smiled though it was forced I doubt either of them noticed it.

"Well he was better off not ever knowing. I mean I did help his brother beat him to a pulp so of course he would be mad." I shrugged it off. "Come on Alfred, you've got a man to marry."

I headed out of the room as it was time for the wedding but as I left I heard Alfred tell Arthur about our promise before I joined him in the revolutionary war, and that I had feelings for him. I sat in the far back and prepared to mentally accept the glares and knowing smiles between the two brothers. Knowing them I would have to deal with them making fun of me for hours.

As the party after the wedding started I watched Amerique and felt happy for him. He had found his soul mate. I heard someone sit down next to me and turned a smile towards them thinking it was one of the girls from before. When I saw Angleterre the shock showed on my face for a split second before I smiled again.

"So have you and Alfred fixed things mon ami?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Why?" Arthur whispered his eyes never leaving my own. "Why would you make Alfred promise you something like that. "I will help you fine, but in return you have to promise that you won't fight Arthur to the point he could never recover." Why would you ask something like that?!" His whisper got the point across and I looked away a sad smile on my face.

"Because I didn't want to have no say in the war. Amerique was ready to be a country and you wouldn't let go of him. I'm not saying I agreed with him completely but I wanted to ensure that you would remain ok." I looked back towards his shocked face. "I wanted to make sure that my best friends both survived the war. Is that so wrong?"

I felt Angleterre grab me and closed my eyes awaiting the painful punch or slap of some kind; instead I felt warm soft wet lips touch mine. I opened my eyes in shock to see him kissing me with a few tears on his cheek slide down before I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back.

"Why do you always have to be so…" He grumbled out before he clung to me and I helped him stop crying for the second time that day.

I smiled genuinely. "Don't tell me you're happy to know that."

"And what if I am?" I blinked hearing him say so, so easily.

I grabbed his hand and getting him to look at me I pulled him into a kiss and hug him close to my body. I felt him tense as I asked for entrance to his mouth with he pushed on my chest and I reluctantly pulled back.

"Bloody frog! Not here!" He hissed at me and I chuckled making him madder. "It's not funny!"

"I wasn't trying to be funny." I smiled at him. "I was being serious."

He scoffed and looked away but his face held a light tint. I couldn't help but smile at him; he looked so cute when he was flustered. I tore my eyes away from him to look at Amerique dancing with his husband, mari Canada. They were so happy together and I felt a bit of envy. They were together and happy and would have a life together, but there was no way Angleterre would ever forgive me for taking Amerique's side in the Revolutionary War. And I was ok with that… At least I tried to be. It still hurt more than it should have.

"Francis?" I snapped from my dreams hearing my name from a voice I never heard before.

"Angleterre?" I asked softly to the man who had his eyes looking at the floor.

"Would you come with me to the bar I need a drink." He mumbled and looked away, no doubt expecting me to treat him differently now that I knew he knew the truth.

I couldn't be so mean to him. "Of course. Mon ami." I stood and headed towards the bar Angleterre following.

England POV

I couldn't really believe what America had told me. That France had had feelings for me for years now and was probably the only one that couldn't see my friends like flying mint bunny but didn't think I was insane. Not to mention the fact that he would never try anything. My memory was fuzzy from last night so he might have taken advantage, he might not have but I didn't want to drink enough for another hang over just a small glass of beer.

I followed after Francis but found he wasn't treating me any different from before. And had been ubber kind this morning, making me tea which helped with my hang overs, not to mention answering the door for me. He had just… been there. I couldn't think of another way to describe it. He was just… there. I hadn't even noticed it. Throughout the whole Revolutionary War he was trying to protect me. Not only that but when it was over he was the first to try and repair our relationship. I'd been hurt so I kept shoving him away, but it was like his stubbornness knew no bounds.

It was endearing he cared enough to keep trying. And I suppose it was that endearing quality that made my walls slowly lower and eventually crumble around him. Which of course made me angry that I couldn't be as cold and calculus as I felt I needed to be which in turn meant I acted like King Dickbag whenever I was around him. At first I had been terrified that he'd treat me differently as soon as I started acting like a dick. But he stayed beside me every step of the way. It felt weird at first having someone always willing to be there for me.

And slowly I had started to rely on him. Telling him my fears and problems. I made fun of him, I picked fights I tried everything to keep him at bay but it was like he could see right through me. Not only that but he tried very hard. As I ordered a drink more to give me something to think about while Francis drank his wine. I kept glancing at him hoping he wouldn't see me.

"You must be more drunk than I thought mon ami." He said and I instantly looked away, not about to admit he had seen me watching him.

"You're seeing things." I grumbled back.

"Ouais? I suppose your right." I heard this and couldn't help but glance at him again.

He agreed with me? Something must have been up. He never agreed with me so quickly unless…

"Hold it you bloody frog!" I grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him towards me. "I'm not drunk frog!"

"Ouais? You certainly smell it." I could hear the smirk in his words without having to look.

While he may have been right I wasn't about to let him know that. "Bloody frog." I glared at him but released him.

France POV

I knew that Arthur was upset but I also didn't want to start a fight here. "Arthur?" I saw him glance at me with a glare. "I know you don't wanna be here mon ami." He huffed and looked ahead. "Can't two friends enjoy a single goof off dance?"

"Not on your life frog!" He snapped at me, gulping down a bit of his beer to I guess get a point across.

I shrugged and headed out to the dance floor a bunch of girls asking me to dance with them which I accepted. I couldn't help but notice that Britain was all alone and insisting on not dancing. So being the good friend I was I asked one of the girls to lean in closer.

"I have a friend over there at the bar, who's too shy to ask a pretty girl for a dance. Would you please help him out?" She smiled at my request and sauntered over to him and dragged him to the dance floor to dance.

He glared at me occasionally as he danced but after a few minutes he seemed to get into the swing of things. Hours later I got in the car and drove him due to his complaining.

"Why'd you let me dance so much?" He growled at me.

"I did not let you do anything, you did it by yourself." I made a turn and headed onto the highway.

I felt his glare on me but remained focused on the road. "I'm gonna have blisters the size of quarters tomorrow. My feet feel like they are gonna fall off. I hate you frog. You bloody frog! I hate you!"

I listened to him rant and eventually parked the car in his parking area, and went to the passenger side of the car. I opened the door and found him grumbling over every movement, however I heard him yelp as I picked him up and started to carry him inside.

"Bloody frog put me down!" He started struggling and I knew it was wrong but I wanted to carry him to his bed.

"Do you want those blisters of yours you were complaining about to get worse or pop?" I knew it was a low blow but I had to use something that would get him to stop struggling.

He crossed his arms in a huff but was silent as I carried him up to his bed. Laying him on it I helped take his shoes off then received a punch in the gut.

"Asshole." I heard him grumble. "You're not welcomed here. If you need to rest a bit then do so on the couch."

I sighed and after I stood left the room and went to the kitchen. I made a really quick easy to heat up meal for Britain for breakfast and placed it in the fridge for him to have when he awoke, leaving the note on what to do to heat it up I then exited the house, started my car and drove off to my home.

Britain POV

I had expected…I don't know what I had expected but Francis leaving after a bit of clanking and clanging in the kitchen hadn't been it. I began to wonder what it was that he had done, but my feet hurt too much to really get up and look. I knew that by tomorrow I would be having issues walking due to the blisters. I supposed it was good that everyone had received a week off of doing anything to recover from Alfred's wedding. I curled up in my sheets. Had I really become so dependent on the bloody frog that I was actually missing him?

That…That couldn't be true could it? I looked towards the wall and recounted the things that had happened today. France had even gotten me to forget my sadness and pain at knowing my little brother was now a grown man. And the more I recalled the more I cried, and insanely wanted Francis here with me. I curled around the pillow and unconsciously pressed my phone on redial.

I wasn't silent when I cried and when I heard Francis' voice I thought I was imaging it and cried harder. "Bonjour. Arthur? Mon ami, hang on I'm coming over."

There was a click on other line and the voice was gone. Not ten minutes later I heard a door open and close, and then heard fast footsteps before I gasped in shock at strong powerful arms around me holding me in a tight hug. I fought to get out for a few seconds, wondering how he got here and why he was hugging me.

"It's alright mon ami, relax." I still struggled a bit. "I'm not going to judge you."

At that I gave in and clung to Francis while I buried my face in his chest. He was so strong, yet so gentle and he seemed willing to completely ignore his own feelings for what was best for me. He was so selfless it seemed, and as I thought about this I realized, that's what I wanted. I wanted someone who would put their life or plans on hold if I needed them to. So why was I so afraid to take that step to admit I liked France as more than a friend to his face?

I couldn't take it; I wanted him to know but knew my pride would never allow me to say it outright. I closed my eyes and forced myself to relent for a bit and lifted my face up to touch lips with him. I succeeded and waited for him to pull back or laugh instead I felt him tense then a hand was on the back of my head holding it gently and suddenly he was so soft and caring as he kissed me back.

It was like he was being as gentle as one would be with a newborn babe. When I pulled back I couldn't help but look at him confused.

"I assumed and rightly so that you've never been kissed before mon amour." He told me and my face must have conveyed my confusion at the new word. "My love."

I blushed and looked away in a huff. So what if I had never kissed anyone before that didn't mean I didn't want to. I felt a hand touch my cheek and prepared to lecture Francis about assuming things when I felt my eyes widen as I was in another kiss. Only this time the ball was clearly in my court and I hadn't a clue what to do. When France pulled back again I was winded but in a good way.

"It's alright mon amour. I can teach you." He smiled at me and I instantly felt bad for not knowing how to kiss.

I shoved him away trying not to get angry at myself but it being impossible. Still once again it was like he could see through me.

"Arthur? It's nothing to be ashamed of." I heard him tell me.

France POV

I knew he felt embarrassed by his lack of knowledge and I knew that bugged him. I grabbed his hand and got the desired reaction, he looked at me confused. I carefully though he fought me a bit placed it on my neck.

"Try to have your hand there and up during the kiss to start with." I smiled at him and slowly so if he wanted to stop me, he could, leaned in and kissed him again fighting not to do the kiss we the French people were known for.

This time he was more involved in the kiss and played with my hair while we kissed, it was so good I had to pull back. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked me and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Non. Not at all. It was good." I smiled and stood up. "Very good. But I don't wanna push it. Feeling better?"

I could tell he was confused but when he nodded I nodded back. "Yes."

"Good." I had to stop him now while I could still think clearly; my second brain was all for making me stop thinking. "Well then, should you need me I'll be downstairs."

I turned to leave and heard Arthur mumble an ok. I didn't want him to be repulsed that only a little kissing was starting to turn me on, more than anything I didn't want him to think that it was that way all the time. It was only because the man I was kissing I happened to love that I was starting to feel the moment. I sat on the couch and started to think about other things, anything to make my hardening cock cease. When I finally managed to crash into dreamland it was late and my cock insisted on ignoring my attempt to make it flaccid.

Britain POV

I woke up and slowly made my way down the stairs where I saw the note that Francis had left. I read it then looked in the fridge and found what Francis had cooked for me. I glanced at the banquet and felt a great thankfulness. He had taken the time to make something for me that he was sure would be something I liked. I glanced at the sleeping France and walked over to him.

He seemed so calm, so happy all the time but as I watched him sleep he seemed a completely different man. He was crying for one not to mention the fact he had unconsciously clinging to the couch pillow. I walked over and moved the hair out of his face he seemed so sad and yet he had been so kind to me last night. I gently shook his shoulder to wake him, it worked.

"Ugh." His eyes looked so sleepy and as he looked around and slowly awoke he realized the moisture on his face. "What the…"

"You were crying." I grumbled, how I wished I could have told him the truth but it was like the second he was awake my pride went into overdrive. "I don't want tear stains on my couch thank you kindly."

"Ah." He stretched and got up from the couch.

I gasped as I felt his arms around me and glanced back at him. I wanted to slap him or kick him, something but it was like my brain and body had a disconnect. As his arms tightened around my body ever so slightly I couldn't help but feel safe. He was there, and he wasn't about to let me get hurt despite everything that had occurred in his past. I was safe in his arms and didn't fight it when he made me turn towards him.

"Now what was the real reason you woke me up mon ami?" He asked and I inwardly sighed.

Go figure he knew I was lying. "You looked so sad."

"Oui. People get sad." I looked away and barely fought when he made me look at him. "I was remembering the past. And how you saved my people."

I scoffed and looked away again. "I didn't do much."

"You saved me and my people from Germany and his camps." He told me and I recalled that time.

"So?" I got out looking at him.

"You saved our lives." I grunted slightly as he pulled me into another kiss and this time I didn't need to be told where to touch. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and was shocked when I felt something strong and wet on my bottom lip.

I was beyond confused but opened my mouth anyway. Suddenly I felt his tongue on mine and pressed on his chest but for once he didn't back up. Feeling trapped I started to pound on it before he grabbed my hands and slowly pulled back.

"Forgive me. I couldn't stop myself mon amour." He seemed legit concerned about me. "Are you alright?"

I scoffed and looked away. "You got some nerve playing with my tongue with yours. What was that anyway?"

"Well it's name is the "French Kiss"." I heard him tell me.

"Well there's a surprise wanker." I growled out.

"It's also known as the passionate kiss." I felt my cheeks heat at that.

"Bloody frog!" I punched his chest but it was only halfhearted.

He laughed and I fought not to smile too. Still he was so kind to me and treated me so well even fighting himself to ensure he wasn't going too fast for me to handle. It was obvious he wanted to kiss me more but he had pulled back as soon as he got control of himself to ensure I was alright. He was always such a pain but never to the point that it was too much. He made me hate him and love him with every smart ass comment he said. This time though it was my turn to thank him, unable to say the words though I grabbed his hair and yanked his head towards me.

"Ow! Angleterre-" He managed to get out before we were kissing.

France POV

I was shocked but not unhappy when Angleterre kissed me and attempted to deepen it. I wrapped my arms around him to bring him flush with my chest as I kissed him back. He tasted heavenly and while he would never admit it he clearly liked my food. I had found him on more than one occasion eating it with a smile on his face. Not to mention he tasted of it today. When we pulled back we were panting like we'd run a marathon and I for one was as elated as if I'd won one.

Though considering I had just gotten to kiss Angleterre, I suppose I had won. Finally. He leaned into my arms and I hugged him back then fully awake by now I went and heated up the breakfast I had made for him. I could feel his eyes on me but considering my job was to cook in one of my restaurants I was used to stares.

"Like what you see Angleterre?" I heard him scoff but I had to poke a little fun at him.

"You wish you bloody wanker." I could hear the hidden smile in his voice though.

I shrugged and smiled as I worked on my own food stealing a few of Angleterre's scones off a nearby plate in such a way he wouldn't notice. As I sat down I started to eat and allowed Angleterre to eat next to me. He turned on the news and I ate not really paying attention to it.

"Angleterre?" I asked him when I finished my food.

"What do you want frog?" He snapped at me.

"Your birthday's coming up." I stated and smiled at him.

"Yeah so?" He glanced back at me with an annoyed face.

"What do you want?" I asked him and smiled.

He seemed to be startled by my question and looked at me, I'd always given him a secret dinner on his birthday but I had never asked him what he wanted before. I saw him look away and blush.

"Well I know what I want, but it's not something you can give me." He chuckled lightly at that though.

"What is it?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"It's not important." He tried to brush it off but I wasn't having it.

"Mon amour? If you do not tell me I shall be forced to figure it out myself." I warned him and got the expected reaction, a horrified look.

"Bloody frog wanker!" Heard him yell at me as he leapt up and kicked me head sending me sprawling to the floor. "If I tell you it's nothing then it's nothing!"

"That actually hurt you know." I couldn't help but whine a little.

He turned in a huff his arms crossed over his chest, he was peeved. "It's none of your business."

I slowly stood up and wrapped my arms around him. "Angleterre…"

"Bloody frog." He snapped back almost like a habit.

I gently grabbed his chin and pulled him into a gentle sincere kiss; he struggled for a few minutes obviously not wanting to look weak but eventually gave into the kiss. This time he wasn't quite so timid. When we pulled back I was having trouble not thinking with my second brain, and thinking clearly at all.

"If you don't want to tell me then alright, I won't push." I told him moving a bit of his hair out of his face. "If you want your dinner then that's what I'll do."

"My birthday is months away frog." He sounded a little hurt at that knowledge.

"I know." I turned and winked at him. "Can't blame me for trying to make it incredible." I said walking towards the door.

"Where are _you_ going wanker?" I heard the sneer without having to look at his face.

"Home." I replied honestly. "You said you wanted to rest for the next week and with me here, there wouldn't be much rest on your end only stress."

"Oh. Right." He replied softly and I looked back at him grabbing my jacket I had thrown on the floor in my haste to see if he was ok last night.

"Well someone looks very forlorn." I replied with a slight smile and he looked away quickly.

"What? No I don't." He looked so adorable that I wanted to have him right there, but I couldn't push him away by pushing too hard.

I walked over and placed a hand on his head. "I've got things I need to take care of too, but here." I handed him a paper with my work phone on it. "If you need me go ahead and call that number." I turned and waved at him. "See ya."

And then I left. One of the hardest things I had ever done but I didn't want to push him away by being too aggressive. Besides I had to figure out what it was that he wanted. I headed to the office to take care of some things and think. As I worked away eventually I no longer had the start of a boner anymore. I smiled and answered my phone as always.

"Bonjour." I answered and heard Amerique's voice speaking too quick for anyone to understand. "Slow down. Now what's wrong?"

"I can't find him dude!" Amerique sounded so frail much how like he was when Angleterre and I had raised him together. "I'm terrified something happened to him."

"It's ok. We'll find him no?" I asked him slowly as I transferred the call to my cell. "I promise mon ami."

That said I kept the phone on and headed to Amerique's house. Together we looked for Canada finding him in the bathroom sleeping in the tub. Since Amerique wasn't strong enough to carry Canada by himself I picked him up and carried him to their bed where Amerique want instantly to tend to his needs. I waved a hand and headed back to my office.

A few more hours of work and I stretched and headed towards my house; however on the way there I noticed that while my brain had been working the whole time, it was working in overdrive now.

"Merde." I cursed when I felt my cock.

There were times I outright wished that my heart and body had a disconnect. I did _**not**_ need a boner right now. I grumbled to myself and headed home. As soon as I got into my room I went to go take care of my new problem.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Proposal Accept**_

Britain POV

I was right about the blisters they were all over my feet and it hurt to move, but once France was gone I didn't care about the pain anymore. I couldn't tell him I wanted a child that would only ruin what little of a relationship we had. I mean if I just said I wanted kids he would probably think I needed to slow down. I sighed and carefully sat down on the couch then lay on it and despite my attempts to not worry about him, I did. What made it worse was his smell was still on the cushions of my couch.

I looked around to ensure no one was watching then buried my face in his scent. I'd never outright admit it but I cared for him. No more than that, over the years he had grown on me. Hell he even helped me raise America when I had something I had to be doing he'd take care of America until I got back. He had always been there when I had needed him, and I'd always tried to be there when he clearly needed me.

We had become friends again over the years and hell now we were even in a relationship, but he never let things go. He'd always pull away right when it was starting to get good. Why? Was he afraid to give himself to me? What was his reasoning behind treating me this way? Whatever it was I didn't like it and clinging to the couch cushions already hated that his scent was leaving and I cried as silently as I could. Knowing I couldn't stay on the couch forever I slowly got up and went to the kitchen to wash the dishes I had grabbed from the table. I turned on some music and grumbled as my phone rang.

I turned down the music and answered it. It was my boss. "What do you want?"

"I heard you're in a relationship with France now." He sounded condescending and I had a feeling of what he was gonna say next to try and force us apart.

This time I wasn't having it. "Yeah we are."

"If so then get married, if you don't I will consider you a threat and find someone else to take over being Britain's country icon." I could hear him smirking on the other end.

I was so sick of his stuck up attitude. "Fine, how long do I have to plan the marriage then."

I could hear silence for the first time in ages on the other end. I had a feeling France would be willing to help me even if it was just a marriage of convenience.

"A month." He finally answered.

"Fine. See you in a month then." I hung up and sighed; now that the call was over I wasn't so confident.

I mean this was France we were talking about, we had only just started our relationship in these levels and marriage meant a lot of baggage. On both of us. I'd have to live with the bloody frog until the end of our days and he'd be unable to flirt without creating a scandal. The more I thought about it, the more and more impossible the idea seemed. Still I gotten myself in this deep I couldn't not follow through. Looking at the clock I decided I would wait until France was off work. It wasn't so important to interrupt him from working.

5 hours later

My hand shook as I grabbed the phone, it was easy to act tough when I didn't actually have to carry through and actually propose and ask to get married in a month's time. Still I couldn't back out now I _had_ to do this. With that in mind I punched in the numbers and waited for two rings before I got the signature chipper France hello.

"Bonjour."

"Hey France." I couldn't help but sound run down. "I've kinda got myself into a situation over here."

"What kinda situation?" He sounded concerned and I hated it.

"It's kinda due to me and my big mouth wanker." I replied trying to at least remain partly cool about the situation. "He demanded that we get married within a month or else I was exiled as Britain's country representation." He was silent on the other end for a few minutes which made me so nervous I had to walk around.

"Alright." He finally answered and I couldn't help but be shocked.

"You know what that would mean for you." I wanted to ensure he wasn't taking this lightly.

"I know. You already know how I feel about you." I felt my heart flood with guilt because I wasn't sure that I felt the same way about him. "Even if you never feel the same way-"That made my heart plummet to my stomach. "I can live with that. I can't live with you giving up your dream because of your boss, so yes I accept you, your proposal, and everything that entails."

I felt a huge rush of something after hearing that and found it incredibly hard to speak. "Thank you." Was all I managed to get out before we hung up.

I flopped onto my bed and cried at the friend who was treating my amazingly while I was using him. I couldn't believe I had fallen so low and knew when it came time to plan the wedding, how was I gonna handle everything that people would be saying about us. Or how I was gonna spend a week alone with him and not lose my mind. I groaned and clutched the pillow. Already the bloody wanker was getting on my nerves.

France POV

I knew that Angleterre was shocked I had agreed but in all honesty when I had proposed due to the canal I was prepared to carry it through to the end. It didn't work so I went back to flirting. Honestly if I was married to Angleterre I'd never want to flirt ever. I looked at the wall across from my bed and sighing in happiness flopped onto the bed. I was hoping I could woo him a little more but it seemed life had other plans and I wasn't gonna be one to break them. As I slept that night I had such sweet dreams it became impossible to not wake up hard.

Hearing my phone I quickly grabbed it an answered. "Bonjour."

"France. You free today?" I heard the hesitance in Angleterre's voice. "We need to talk about our wedding."

"Oui. I'm free. Let me make and eat breakfast then I'll be right over." I smiled at the phone unable to stop myself.

I hung up and set to getting food. Doing so and after eating I got in my car and headed to Angleterre's house. I parked then knocked on the door. It didn't take long before the door opened and I was invited in. I walked into the larger house and sat on the couch awaiting Angleterre to start the conversation.

"We're gonna have to live together." He started and set down two tea cups.

Tea was often too bland for me but I took a sip just to be kind. "Oui we are."

"Which means that we're gonna have to come up with some ground rules." He seemed to be running over a check list so I found the best way was to just answer his "questions" if you could call it that.

"Oui." I replied.

"Meaning we have a lot more work to figure out then just the wedding."

"Oui."

"Meaning we should probably start with ground rules, then wedding planning."

"Oui."

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" He finally snapped at me with a glare.

"What does it matter in what order we do things mon ami?" I asked him honestly as I stood up. "We'll get them all done and taken care of before the wedding, don't worry."

I saw him huff and turn away his arms folded over his chest. "You're taking this as a joke aren't you, you bloody frog."

"Non. I'm not." I touched his shoulders. "Mon ami, you need to learn to relax."

"What good does relaxing do frog?" He growled at me shoving me away.

"Not everyone is going to follow a check list mon ami." I chuckled lightly. "The world isn't a check list."

"I know that!" I heard him snap at me pointing a menacing finger at me.

"Really?" I asked him raising an eyebrow. "You planned what you were gonna say to me all last night in your dreams and when you woke up didn't you?"

His finger deflated in its menacingness until he huffed and crossed his arms. "Bloody frog."

Which meant he had. "See this is what I mean mon ami."

Angleterre huffed and I helped lead him to the couch to sit while I talked to him seriously for a moment. "Mon ami, no one enters a marriage without some jitters. That's normal." He huffed and looked away from me. "But trying to make a check list of what needs to happen and how to talk about it is only going to stress you more." He glanced back at me and I sat back on the couch. "Look I was a stressful struggling mess when I proposed. Did you see it?"

"No." I heard him confess.

"Because I just spoke honestly and to how I was feeling." I told him. "I didn't plan it out. I didn't make a mental checklist. I just went with the flow. I went with the reactions I saw and how I thought to fix that."

He looked at the ground and sighed. "I'm scared."

"We all are." I smiled back. "The thing is, I respect you and your ground rules whatever they may be. And I'm sure one of those rules is that I sleep on the couch all the time unless someone is spending the night then I sleep on another bed, or mat in your room, am I right?"

He nodded weakly. "Yeah."

"Good, now what you need is breakfast and don't tell me you don't because I can tell by the state of your hair and dress attire, you woke up and were too nervous to eat." I stood and headed to the kitchen.

Britain POV

I couldn't believe how he was acting like we were best friends and had agreed to have a sleep over like kids. He made me enjoy life again. Since America had split from me even I saw how much like an old man I was becoming. But around him I felt like a kid again. I didn't need to be strong or serious, I could be myself. And that put me off I'll admit. I wasn't sure how to feel with such strong feelings. Not to mention… I touched my lips which still held the taste of France and if I closed my eyes I could still feel his soft firm lips on mine.

His strong arms around me ready to protect me from whatever it was that they needed to protect me from. His firm wet tongue teasing and playing with my own. I quickly shook my head to clear it feeling blood rush to my cheeks. No! The bloody frog wasn't going to beat me this time. I wasn't gonna look at him while he worked in the kitchen. I wasn't gonna watch his muscles move as he worked. No! I mentally yelled at myself. Stop thinking about the bloody frog!

I mentally growled at him now. He was doing this on purpose. I knew he was. The bastard knew exactly how to get under my skin and milked it for all it was worth. Asshole. I sighed and looked at the floor. Still he was being kind and understanding and hell he was even making me breakfast when he knew I was too stressed to eat. The more I thought about his past with me the more I realized it was true. He was taking good care of me. Very good care of me. And it was like he had been in this house all those years too. Like he had always lived here. I threw insults at him, I made fun of him but he had always been the person I looked up too. He was the person I wished I could be.

This time I looked back at him and didn't feel guilty. He was busy working with a pan and heedless of my watching him. I sighed softly and rose to help him only to fall back down feeling a dull throb and looked at my feet.

"Ah shit." I cursed seeing five of the biggest blisters pop, I had never been good with pain and bit my lip to keep from cursing up a storm.

I glanced over to the other side of the couch feeling the cushion lower slightly and saw France sit down his blue eyes clearly focused on the first aid kit on the table. He finally looked at me and my pride got in the way again making me glare at him.

"Come on Angleterre, you need those popped blisters treated or they'll get infected." He sounded so cool and collected about it.

"So what frog?" I growled back, pain coupled with my still small hangover made me more moody than normal.

"Come on Angleterre. You need them treated and you know that." He had a point and while glaring at him I offered my right foot to him. "There, now place it on my thigh." I did so while glaring at him as he poured a bottle of something onto a cloth then placed the open bottle on the table. "This will sting." He offered me before he placed the cloth on my popped blisters.

Instantly I yelped at the sharp stinging sensation coursed through me and quickly yanked my foot away. "That fucking _**hurt**_ you bloody frog!" I hissed at him wishing the stinging would cease.

"I did warn you." He at least had the sense to look hurt. "We're not done though. Other foot Angleterre."

I knew I needed to have this done, but I also knew that it meant more pain and I nodded my head no. "I'll be fine."

Francis clearly didn't believe me as he gave me the stink eye. "Now Angleterre."

I felt like a dog as I slowly obeyed and gave him my left foot, to be assaulted by the same pain and yelp in pain again. This time however I grabbed the nearest object, which just so happened to be a pillow, and started whacking France as hard as I could with it. I didn't want to take this anymore and panting both from the screams of pain and from beating France with a pillow, the bastard didn't seem to care or react at all bloody hell, and I still had more to deal with.

When France showed me his hand I knew what it was for and hiding tears offered him my foot having given up on getting him to stop. He smiled softly and for a while just sat there not doing anything before he grabbed a tube of something and unscrewed the top.

"This shouldn't hurt but it might feel cold." He told me and started to place whatever it was on me.

I flinched expecting pain but surprisingly I didn't feel pain, only cold where he had placed it. This time he placed the tube down and grabbed two more things, being careful of my foot before he took another tube and squeezed some stuff on the bandages five times for each of the five blisters.

"Your other foot Angleterre, the sooner I can get this on it the faster we can be done." I looked at him confused but did as he asked and he took the first tube and placed the liquid on my five blisters on my right foot onto the five blisters on my left foot. "Ok now this might feel sticky but otherwise you shouldn't feel a thing." That said he placed the first tube with cap on, into the first aid kit and started placing the five pads on my popped blisters and I didn't feel a thing.

Then he started to wrap it and I only felt the bandage on every part but my blisters. I couldn't help but be amazed and had the same thing on the other foot, now bandaged and on the road to recovery I looked at France and he smiled.

"I know you don't handle pain well mon ami." I scoffed at that before he tossed the first tube of ointment he put on me.

"Anesthetic ointment. For temporary numbness of wounds." I read then looked at him.

"I needed to remove any infection first before putting that on thus the stinging." He explained.

I handed him the tube back and he went to replace the first aid kit and I sat in shock. He knew about my low pain tolerance. Not only that but he took it for what it was. He didn't get mad at me for him having to do an extra step to help me. I looked at him as he brought me my breakfast. I was goon under stress and a strong nation having withstood many things, and much pain. But when it was on my actual body I wasn't so good with that.

I ate my food silently. I wasn't sure what to say or how to say it. With ten of my blisters popped it would be painful as all hell to walk at all. I shook my head and ate; I'd worry about walking when that time came. While I wasn't a huge person to relax I did think in this case that France was right. Even if I would never tell him.

France POV

I ate the food I had cooked and smiled. He might not admit it but he was at least _trying_ to relax. Even if he didn't really relax if he was trying I was happy. As we ate in silence I relaxed back on the couch. I felt him watch me and kept eating. When I fished I offered to take his plate and went to go wash them. I sighed and glanced over at Angleterre knowing he was trying to find out the best way to walk somewhere.

"The couch can't be that comfortable." I told him gently. "Do you wanna go upstairs to talk through the rest of your stuff."

"Whatever bloody frog." He was still a bit tired.

He had to have worried all night and not gotten much sleep. I picked him up and carried him to the bed. He struggled but only halfway. He was still numb no doubt and feared he'd ruin the bandaging of his new open wounds. He was also no doubt in some pain from the stinging of the Alcohol wipe I had used. As I placed him in his bed and sat next to him. I listened to him come up with rules we would have to have.

"Firstly, we aren't gonna sleep together ok?" I glanced at him and his glare and as much as I wanted to tell him no to that rule I couldn't refuse him anything.

"Oui." I answered hating how my voice partially conveyed my hurt.

"Ok, no-"I went off into Lala land at that.

I doubt he noticed as I responded with oui to his rules but after a few minutes of him being silent I looked down at the bed and found him completely out and in dreamland. I couldn't help but smile, he looked so cute when he was sleeping. His chest rose and fell calmly and I couldn't help myself. I stood and ensuring he was asleep moved the blankets back and carefully lifted up Angleterre as I moved the covers. Getting his sleeping form on the bed I pulled the covers over him and tucked him in.

I looked at his face one more time before I placed my hands on either side of his body and kneeled down to kiss his forehead. "Je t'aime Angleterre."

Then respecting his rules I pulled back and left the room closing the door. It was a cheap move to tell him I loved him while he was asleep but he'd never listen if I told him while awake. He'd either kick me across the room, or punch me to the floor, or if he was really mad beat the pulp out of me. No it was better I told him these things when he would have no memory of them.

I sat on the couch and pulling out my mp3 player headed outside to listen to it. I was never proud of my voice, my people were but as for me I was never proud of it and I thought it better to listen to songs and never sing them. After a few hours I went to go take a nap of my own. I tended to think best with naps. I awoke when someone, I didn't need proof I knew it was Angleterre kicked me to the floor and I landed hard hearing him curse.

Guess he forgot about his popped blisters to kick me. "Bloody frog! Why'd you let me sleep so long?!"

I glanced at him confused for a moment. Had he really woken me up only to yell about letting him sleep? I was clearly asleep too so how could I have known the time. I wanted to tell him that but wisely kept my mouth closed. I didn't need to dig a bigger hole than I was already in with him though I didn't know how.

England POV

The bloody frog had finally done it. He had corrupted my mind. I woke up after a wet dream where he was touching me… ugh… it makes my skin crawl just thinking about it. Telling me he loved me over and over, just because I was hard didn't mean anything! Though in hindsight I probably should have remembered my blisters because now my left foot was hurting like a bitch and the pain kept getting worse, which made me have an even shorter temper and a quicker snappiness. I couldn't let on that I was in horrendous pain, and the asshole knew it! I knew he knew it that he had given me that wet dream or hell maybe he had actually done it I don't know but whatever the reason he was gonna pay for it.

The bloody frog was gonna pay big time. I kept yelling at him not really planning what I was gonna say just wanting him to know that I was pissed. He was strangely silent which only made me yell at him more. I hated it when people went silent, it made me feel like there was some kinda inside joke they weren't letting me in on.

"Say something you damn bloody wanker!" I finally snapped in irritation.

"Uh." Great had I broken France? America would have my head if I broke him. "You're not by chance yelling because of that are you?"

I looked where he was pointing and feeling heat rush to my face I quickly covered my throbbing crotch. "This has nothing to do with it wanker!" I snapped at him.

"Well…" He placed a hand behind his neck like he was trying to say his next thing delicately. "It's gonna start to hurt if you don't take care of it."

What he said was true but I wasn't about to admit that or even accept his advice, my pride wouldn't allow it. "Yeah right!" In my anger I took a step towards him grabbed the collar of his shirt and coat and started yanking towards me then back then towards me again as fast as I could.

"Ow. Angleterre that hurts." I heard him complain but I was too angry to care at the moment.

"Shut up bloody wanker!" I snapped at him. "It's your fault I'm like this anyway!" I couldn't believe what had just slipped out of my mouth. ' _Shit. Now he's gonna take it the wrong way._ ' My mind thought.

He grabbed my wrists and I tried to pull them away but he wouldn't let go. "Say that again."

"No! Release me!" I growled out attempting to back away and get him to release my hands at the same time. To my horror he followed my steps only they were coming towards me. "I said release me frog."

I kept trying to back away and get free and gave an oof when suddenly I tripped backwards and fell into the couch. I looked back at the couch forgetting France for a moment as I pondered how we had gotten to the couch which was across the room and at a 90 degree angle to where we were standing. This thought was quickly forgotten as I felt weight on my right side and found my wrists being held at my sides.

I watched in horror and shock as without hands at all France still managed to kiss me. I tried to fight the urge to give into him and as he moved a hand to entwine with my hair I formed a fist with the hand he had released and clocked him in the jaw sending him to the ground. I quickly rose and headed up to my room.

France POV

I rubbed my jaw he had hit me with more force than normal and it hurt like hell. Still I suppose I was forcing it on him. He was such a damn tease. Saying things like that, how could he not expect me to want him after such sweet words? I sighed and crawled onto the couch to let my jaw rest for a moment. Not only that but he was so cute when he tried to pull away and say no when he clearly wanted it.

No, maybe he didn't want it. Maybe I was pushing too hard. Merde! Was I pushing him away with what I had just done?! I did didn't I? I curled up in a ball on the couch. I really couldn't stop myself; I wanted to do so much more than just kiss him. It didn't help that he was practically begging me to take him with his cock practically begging me. I groaned and hid my head in my hands.

Needing something to do I headed out to my car and drove to my favorite spot in Britain's home town. I walked down the block and found a book store. I knew that Angleterre liked books though I didn't really know what kinds. Still I couldn't think of a better option right now and headed into the book store. I looked around at the plays as I often saw him reading those and found one that he would read in the library but never at home. I shrugged and picked it up, found the price, and bought it for him as a way to apologize.

I headed out to my car wrote in it a little bit, just a small I'm sorry note and then drove back to Angleterre's house. The book was placed on the shelf outside his room as I went into the bathroom to take a shower and hopefully relax for a bit. I let the water relax my tense muscles and my mind.

I needed a vacation, or a place away from Angleterre. I couldn't keep myself under control if I stayed here. I knew that so why didn't I leave? Because he was scared, because he needed me to help him stay a country, and because I loved him with all my heart. I came out of the shower and quickly dressed before I headed out to the couch again to find Angleterre reading the book I had bought. When he saw me he tensed and I tried not to wince at that. It may not have been physical pain but emotional pain hurt just as much.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Learning to Live Together.**_

Britain POV

I noticed France as he came down the stairs; I also noticed the fake smile on his face. He probably thought I didn't notice but I did. I had always wondered how he had been so able to be strong about things that I as a person couldn't be. It was one of the reasons I found him so interesting and so aggravating all at once. Not only that but he noticed little things like my reading preferences and the books I didn't have but wanted.

"Have a nice shower?" I asked him as he sat on the couch and I sat in one of the love seats.

"Well it was ok I suppose. It's weird not being in my own house." He told me with a chuckle.

' _Tell me about it._ ' I grumbled in my mind. "It's gonna take some getting used to that's for sure."

I went back to reading and to my shock he closed his eyes and went to sleep. France rarely slept around me, probably figuring that I would beat him to a pulp if he tried too much. Rightly so but this time it just felt off, I don't know how else to describe it. It didn't feel like when he normal slept around me. Standing up to figure out why I felt this way about him I glanced at him and fought myself over what to do. Groaning realizing I would have to touch him I did so wincing until I felt his forehead.

"Jesus France!" I exclaimed no longer caring that I had touched him. "Your burning up!"

He groaned and I went to the first aide closet and found the fever reducer medication. I was about to rush back to him when I took a step back. Why did I care if he had a fever? Why did I care if he hadn't told me he had a fever? What was happening to me? He had only been here two days and a night and suddenly I was all over him. No! I put the medicine back and grabbed my book huffed up to my room.

If he gave a damn about his health he'd take care of it himself. I refused to become his worrying wife? Husband? Whatever. He could take care of himself and by damned I'd let him. I wasn't going to fall for him, I wasn't going to let him get under my skin. We were going to stay friends. ONLY friends. This was just a marriage to get my point across to my egotistical boss. Nothing else. We, this, meant nothing.

France POV

I woke up in a haze. It was like I was there and I wasn't at the same time. I smelled tea brewing but my dizziness forced me to keep my eyes closed. I was feeling horrible and weak and everything seemed too loud. However after a few agonizing moments I felt someone touch my shoulder. I opened my eyes slowly the room still spinning and closed them again.

"Really wanker, you should take better care of yourself." I heard Angleterre whisper to me before I felt him help me to sit up. "Here. It doesn't taste great but it should help some."

He offered me the tea cup and I wished the world would stop spinning. "Dizzy." I managed to get out but only just.

I heard him sigh and then suddenly felt something touch my lips. It was cool and smooth. I opened them a little and let him help me to drink a sip of the tea. I was still slow on the uptake what with still being sick but I wondered what had caused him to start to worry about me. After finishing the bland and frankly bad tea I felt exhausted and was further surprised when Angleterre helped me to lie down and let me sleep again.

England POV

Francis was clearly not doing well and I wasn't heartless so I helped him with a bit of herbal tea. I sat and read the book he got me in the chair across from the couch to see if his fever went down at all. I found it extremely odd when I felt relief an hour later that his fever had started to go down. I went back to reading and inwardly cursed when someone knocked on the door wanting France to sleep and not wake up.

I rushed to the door a glare on my face and America took a step back upon seeing it. "What do you want?" I whispered at him quickly.

"Uh. You ok?" He asked me and I inwardly winced at how loud he was being.

"Shhh. Yes I'm fine. France is sick now what do you want?" I whispered back.

"France is in there with you?" America asked with a blinking face.

I inwardly winced at that, I had forgotten I hadn't told the rest of the group about France and I's arrangement. "Yes. For the time being." I couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth.

"Uh… Right. Well I wanted to invite you out for a bit." He told me and I groaned inwardly.

"Why?" I stepped outside closing the door softly.

"You looked really run down lately." He told me clearly serious. "I just wanted to help."

I sighed, part of me wanted to go while the other part wanted to stay and take care of France. I mean I'd never seen him in such a state true but I had never lived with him before either. How much had he been hiding from me about his wellbeing? I looked back at America and my pride took over. I nodded and went in to grab my shoes and coat and left the house with France behind. I left him a text to let him know I had gone out but said nothing else.

I came back after a few hours to find that Francis was making me some delicious dinner. I knew I should be happy but I couldn't find it in my heart to be. He was sick, he should be taking care of himself not me. In my anger I stomped over to him and simply reacted.

"Ah Angleterre-" I slapped him as hard as I could and hated how it didn't seem to faze him as much as I hoped it would have. "Why the slap Angleterre?"

"You're sick. Go lie down and get some rest." I growled at him.

"But I feel better thanks to your treatment." He replied with a smirk which only made my blood boil.

"Yeah and you're gonna get worse if you overdo it." I snapped back. "Now go back to bed and for once worry about yourself, damn it Francis!"

I blinked when he grabbed my hand and tried to pull it away. "So you do care."

I hated how I couldn't retort. I hadn't wanted to care to begin with, but here I was caring. I looked down at the ground and felt a hand on my shoulder. Then blue eyes looked me dead in the eye.

"I'll be careful mon ami. I won't push it." I sighed at that. "I can't not do anything though mon ami. I would lose my mind."

I huffed I didn't need to look at him to know he was serious. I felt him pin me to the counter but it was gentle and I didn't feel threatened though I supposed I should have. Then suddenly as quickly as he had he was gone and I looked over at him finishing the food.

"Go rest and let me cook us dinner ok?" I huffed but my fighting side relented for the time being.

I sat down and waited for France's dinner. It didn't take long and pretty soon I was eating a delicious dinner night.

"Is it gonna be this way every night?" I asked France only half expecting an answer.

"I don't mind cooking." He retorted and I groaned.

"That wasn't my question." I huffed at him.

"I know. Yes, if you allow it I don't mind cooking every night." He replied and I looked at him in shock.

I remained silent after that and ate what could I say to such selflessness?

Three Weeks Later

France POV

I was still in shock. Angleterre and I had finally learned how to live together though it was incredibly tough. We had spent the first two weeks trying to wring each others necks in every possible way. I enjoyed how that ended with kissing and tickling and play but Angleterre seemed to hate it. I didn't know if he felt the same way I did about finally getting married, but frankly I didn't really care. Even if he was only in it for the reason he would remain a country representive, that was fine. I loved him with all my heart and while we had kissed a lot we never took it to the next step. I wanted him to initiate that step. Not me. Amerique and Canada were congratulating me and we were all getting a little hammered, but hey no one blames the grooms for getting hammered at their bachelor party.

I watched as Angleterre tried valiantly to not act drunk when it was clear he was more hammered than me. Probably trying to forget what tomorrow would mean for him. I felt a frown appear on my face but quickly shook my head to clear it. I knew that was going to be the case, that he would never love me the same way I loved him, so why did saying that always cause my heart to plummet and my mood to become depressed.

I chuckled and after hours of laughing and games and drinks I was done, by that point everyone was heading home and I called a cap to ensure that we didn't drive while drunk. When we got home I had just managed to get Angleterre upstairs to his bed and grunted more in shock when I found myself pinned to the bed.

"Angleterre?" I was more than a little shocked when I found myself in a deep kiss.

I was panting by the end of it and barely could see straight. It seemed Angleterre was more possessive when hammered; still I had to try and stop him. He would most likely be furious if this went any father.

"Angleterre stop." I tried to gently push him off me only to wince as I was slammed hard onto the bed, the hand I had been using to try and push him off me now pinned. "You'll regret this tomorrow, this is a bad idea."

I managed to get out before he was kissing me again and I had to fight not to play with his tongue as much as I really wanted too. This time however when he pulled back I didn't have time to try and tell him to stop and had to grip the sheets throwing a hand over my face to cover it as he began to tease and tweak my nipples. Slowly and deliberately probably knowing exactly when I would lose my mind to the sensation.

"Angle… Aaaaah. Stop… Mmhhh… bad idea… fucking…. Aaaaaah." I knew I was mumbling like a drunk bitch but I couldn't help myself.

I had wanted him to do this for so long, and now he was doing it all wrong. He was gonna hate me tomorrow morning but right now I didn't care about that. If this was how it was gonna be then I say let it come. I wiggled and tried to get away from the sensation on my nipples but if I made any progress he pulled me back to torture me anew. I groaned and wiggled and cried out panting and close when he suddenly stopped and I had barely recovered when I felt him touch my ass.

"Angleterre." I didn't want to but I wouldn't feel right if I didn't try to stop him just a little bit more. "You've had your fun. Go any further and I can't guarantee I will be a gentleman much longer." I grunted and gasped when I felt him squeeze my hardening cock.

"You bloody frog. You talk too much." He told me before I was transported to a new heaven and couldn't help but cry out.

His mouth was warm and soft, just like I thought it would be. And tight, I gripped the sheets tighter. Where had he learned to do this? I thought he was a virgin in everything but this? I groaned and tried one last time to wiggle away. My payment was another touch of my ass. I was really starting to feel it now and knew I should try to get away but I didn't have the will power to do so.

I panted as the pleasure continued until I could bear it no more and came hard receiving a slap on the leg as I did so. "Asshole!" I couldn't help but chuckle at Angleterre.

"You were the one pleasing me it's only fair to expect that to happen." I got out smiling before I looked into emerald green eyes and was kissing the love of my life.

We entwined and teased tongues and I tensed lightly when I felt Angleterre tease my ass with his finger. I had always liked the idea of anal play but I had never done it and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little scared. Still we weren't doing anything with it yet and so I tried to only focus on the kissing but it was not to be. I pulled back for air and yelped when Angleterre slid a finger inside.

"Aaah… Angleterre…" Was all I could get out in my shock, it had to have been the alcohol.

He couldn't actually feel the way I felt about him. Could he? No it wasn't possible. He was gonna hate that we had done this come morning so I had only tonight to enjoy it. Only tonight to feel like for once he loved me. Tomorrow things would go back to normal but for tonight at least I could feel loved. It wasn't wrong of me to feel loved if only for one night.

I felt him moving the finger within me and I began to groan and cling to him, I couldn't have stopped myself if I tried. Suddenly his finger hit something inside me that felt wonderful and I cried out.

"Quite bloody frog!" He snapped at me. "You give me a headache and I won't want to do this anymore."

I bit my lip knowing his threats were always said with the intent and as he slid another finger in slowly I groaned and but my lip hoping to stay silent. I didn't want him to stop anymore. I had given that up a long time ago. I just wanted Angleterre now. The trusting and the torture that came with that as well as the pleasure continued for what felt like eons.

Finally he pulled his fingers out, I was panting unable to stop myself and then I felt stretching. Not entirely painful but not entirely pleasurable either and when the head of his member entered me I couldn't stop myself from exclaiming. I groaned as he pushed deeper and deeper and groaned louder once he started a slow rhythm. I heard his groans too but I barely registered them as he kept going and he kept hitting that spot in me that felt so good.

The time lost all meaning I clung to him and helped him go in deeper and deeper until he sped up and I groaned and arched more groaning and crying out my pleasure. I heard him chuckle and the time went on and on, but too soon I was getting close to cumming.

"C-Cumming." I groaned out now in total bliss.

"Me too." I heard Angleterre grunt out before a second later we cried out together and I felt him cum in me.

We fell to the bed exhausted and I felt such joy when he didn't ask me to get up and leave but instead pulled me close to his chest and started snoring softly. I quickly joined him the night forever engraved in my head.

Britain POV

I woke up with a hangover and something soft and muscular in my arms. In my sleep addled state I couldn't fathom who or what it was but as my eyes forcibly opened themselves I screamed and backed up quickly, falling off the bed in my panic.

"What the hell you bloody frog?! What are you doing in my bed?" I snapped then angered I grabbed his hair and yanked him towards me. "It was you, wasn't it? You did something to me last night. What was it?! Speak you bloody wanker."

I was scared and furious and didn't noticed the wince or grunt of pain on France's end when I had yanked on him. "Angleterre. Please you're hurting me." He sounded so weak so I let him go but I didn't remove my glare.

"What did you do bloody wanker?" I annunciated so he couldn't miss a word.

"I did nothing." He told me though strangely he wouldn't move from where I'd yanked him to. "You did it yourself. Moi tried to stop you."

I punched him before he could say anything else wrapped a cloth around his neck, yanked him out of my room then gave him a kick in the back as I headed back into my room. I heard him curse and fought myself not to go see if he was alright, but I lost the battle and growling stomped back to the hallway. Where to my shock France was on the floor in a crumbled ball like he had fallen down the stairs.

Still hesitant from how I had found him in my bed naked I slowly made my way down the stairs, assuming he was faking it. However seeing the many bruises and cuts on his back told me otherwise. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I could see the faint scratch marks on his back but most importantly I saw France, the man who was always so strong, always seemingly able to take on the world crying in obvious pain.

"Francis?" I kept my voice low and knew he was trying to hide the fact he had been crying and hurt.

"Angleterre." I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed how rough and scratchy his voice had been when I woke up, true other things were on my mind but… "You should get some rest before tonight."

"But you." This time I knew I couldn't act like an ass he clearly needed help and was trying his best to not ask me the one guy he must have known would be hesitant around him. "Here. Wrap your arm around my neck." I instructed him as I kneeled down to help him up.

He might have been a pain in the ass, but I wasn't one to leave behind a friend or even a comrade when they clearly needed help. As I helped him up I heard him whimper and when I helped him lay on the couch he hissed in pain. I sat next to him on the floor and sighed.

"I did this to you didn't I?"I knew by my hang over I had been hammered, but if I had shown my true feelings of love towards Francis and he ended up this hurt, I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted nothing to do with me now.

"You were drunk." There was that smile, I hated that smile.

The everything is ok, don't worry smile. "Frog! That doesn't excuse my hurting you." I sighed and stood up, seeing as how I didn't remember last night and he probably hated me now I didn't know what else to do. "Just forget that last night ever happened. It didn't. Nothing happened and once your back is healed no one will know the difference."

He was silent for a minute and I figured he was gonna ask the engagement to be called off before he finally answered. "As you wish mon ami. Consider it as you say. Forgotten."

I looked at him in shock before that smile was shown to me again and I turned away before I threw something at that smug smile. He had enough problems with me right now than adding another problem to his hurt back.

France POV

I knew I could never forget last night. I would cherish it forever. But I had agreed to ease Angleterre's mind. I still loved him even after this. I knew it was a forever hidden and forever forgotten thing. And I was ok with that too. If he never accepted how I felt and only wanted to prove a point then that was fine. Let him. I looked up at the ceiling knowing I needed to rest as tonight I walked down the aisle to marry my love. I also needed to let my ass rest. Angleterre came so much inside me. God, didn't he know the meaning of restraint.

I knew it was wrong but I liked the feeling of being full of his love juices. That was another thing he could never take away from me. I felt so warm inside and yet so sticky. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling for me. So my back was a little hurt and sore from him not holding back. No big huge deal. I relaxed and sighed softly when I had to get up to go to the church. If anything my back was gonna be a pain for a long time, but it was worth it.

I get in my suit though much slower than I thought possible thankfully I left enough of a cushion of time for this and entered the limo that Angleterre had called to take us to the church. It didn't take long for me to be smiling and forget my back pain as I waited for Angleterre at the alter to marry him. To him it may have seemed or been a marriage of convenience but for me it was a real marriage.

Angleterre and I made our vows and kissed each other, then ate our cake and after another long day we headed home. By this point my hurt back had caught up to me and I had to ask Angleterre to help me to the couch to sleep. For once however I saw him sigh and yank me upstairs to his room.

"Angleterre?" I asked him though he seemed angered.

"Your back is hurt and it won't heal properly on the couch." He stated and my inner mind couldn't help but point out this might get us sleeping together. "You can sleep on the bed tonight until your back heals but then it's back to the couch for you."

I smiled and nodded a yes. It was only a little bit but I was gonna sleep with Angleterre. Even if it wasn't to do anything that thought alone made me happy. I lay down and almost instantly crashed into dreamland. My back pain forgotten for the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: A Mistake**_

England POV

This time when I awoke with France in my bed I knew it was only because his back was hurt. Not only that but he hadn't tried to do anything all night. I looked over at his sleeping face and only then did I notice how much pain he was really in. His face was scrunched together in pain even in sleep. I felt horrible and when I touched his hair to move it out of his face I sighed. It was my fault he was like this, I had remembered the night before last and I knew I could never forgive myself for what had happened. So of course there was no way that France could either.

I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. As the water ran down my body I couldn't help but feel disgusted with myself. True I'd been drunk, and true I wouldn't have cared who I did it to but taking advantage of my friend, who had been nothing but kind to me even when he could actually hurt or stop me. And what had I done to thank him? Taken advantage of the poor git. True he was trying to stop me and I wasn't having it, god I was a horrible person. I was married to him now but I felt more distant than ever to him.

I was drinking my tea when I noticed France coming downstairs. He looked like he had been run over by a steamroller and it made me feel horrible. But the moron grabbed a drink of water, made food, ate, then grabbed his jacket. Where the hell did he think he was going?! He should rest not go out.

"Git!" I grabbed his jacket but strangely he didn't let go of it. "You should be resting not going out."

"Angleterre I have work to do." He responded and I glared at him.

"Well it can wait." I snapped back and yanked on the jacket.

"Arthur!" I couldn't help but be a little shocked when he glared at me and grabbed my wrist holding the jacket firmly making me let go. "I'll be back tonight, late. Don't wait up for me."

I watched him leave and backed up against the wall sliding down it. It was true I teased him and he teased back but never had he snapped at me like that. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little scared by it. It was like a completely different person had been in control today. It had to have been the pain in his back. I knew I should have tried to stop him. With no one to take care of at home I went to work and tried my best to ignore this morning's unease still in me.

When I went home as France had told me he wasn't there. I tried not to feel sad or upset but it was hard. The way he left this morning just wasn't sitting well with me. What had irked him so bad that he couldn't be as calm as he normally was with me? I gasped and was yanked from my thoughts to the smell of burning. It was only a little bit browner than I would have liked but the scones were burnt. I pulled them out of the oven and huffing started to eat them.

I didn't like burnt food but I also didn't like how it would be wasted otherwise. As I was eating I heard the door open and glancing back towards it I felt the scone drop from my hand but I wasn't worried about that, France looked so pale. I rushed over to him and by the time I reached him his ice blue eyes looked at me before he crashed to the ground, well almost I caught the bloody wanker.

"Damn it Francis!" I yelled at him though I doubt he heard me. "I told you, you weren't ready for work."

He was slightly heavier than I was but with his taller size that was to be expected. I dragged him to the couch and helped him into it. I had been so worried about him I hadn't noticed that in getting him on the couch I was now pinned there. I huffed at my own stupidity and looked down at France. His face was much whiter than it should be and while I wanted to beat him over the head with a pot or a pan for how stupid he had been, I also wanted to help him get better.

"Bloody frog." I mumbled but moved the hair from his face and lay my head back on the armrest of the couch, sleep soon taking me.

France POV

I woke up late in the night, the stress had been enough to make me exhausted when I got home. Stress over what you might ask, well over how I was gonna keep it a secret from Angleterre if it did happen and what I was gonna do with the possible child. See as countries we could give birth and be pregnant whether we were guys or girls. There was a chance I could now be carrying Angleterre's child and since he wanted to forget the whole thing had happened I had to come up with something to make it seem like my words had been true too.

That I would forget it too. And if need be send the child somewhere where it'd be safe. I'd keep it for as long as I could, but that would mean that one day I'd have to say goodbye to it one way or the other. That was gonna be the hardest part. Why couldn't he be happy with what happened too? Why couldn't he want to remember it forever? Because that would be easy and life it seemed didn't want to make anything easy for me.

I noticed then that something was under me and snoring lightly. I rose slowly feeling weak and my back extremely sore as it had been all day. I looked over to where I had been sleeping and blinked. Angleterre had been under me? For how long? I attempted to sit up to then get off of him but it was like my back wouldn't work with me. I couldn't move, this wasn't good. How bad had he hurt my back in pleasure?

I after a few minutes was able to sit up and get off of him but my back would be sore, note to self, sleeping on Angleterre doesn't help backs heal. I smiled weakly at him, I felt so weak lately. I hoped it was just my imagination but until a month had passed since we did it I would have no way to find out. While a normal woman might have been able to take a pregnancy two, three days after the fact a man, especially a male country had to wait longer for any hormones to appear at all, even enough for a pregnancy test to pick up.

It was gonna be a long month. I groaned inwardly at what that could mean I would have to go with Angleterre. We were already on shaky grounds and this would make it near impossible to get on any firmer ground. I inwardly punched myself. It's not even a problem anyway, nothing have happened at all. You're getting yourself all worked up for no reason. I told myself but that didn't make it any easier.

I headed outside to think, I needed to just poof away for a bit. Maybe it would make things easier, probably not, probably just a dream but well you know. Sometimes the brain makes ideas pop into your head you don't plan on using. I heard the door open behind me a few minutes later and glanced back at Angleterre.

"You should be resting frog." He growled at me and I sighed.

"I know." I told him truthfully. "I've got so many things on my mind right now it's making it near impossible to do that."

"What do you mean?" He huffed out.

"Things that countries can do that most normal people cannot." I replied not willing to give any more info than that.

"Regardless, you should be resting." He sighed and offered me his hand. "Back to the couch with you."

I sighed but took his hand and headed back inside. A month later I had noticed I started shoving Angleterre away, or he had begun to focus on his work more I couldn't tell either way. Knowing I had to find out I did the hardest thing I could ask and asked if Amerique could take me to the doctor.

"Can't you just ask bro to take you?" He asked me and I inwardly groaned.

"Please Amerique. We're on shaky ground as is." I told him quickly.

Hearing him sigh and agree I thanked him and got ready to go leaving a note to Angleterre. Once we arrived and I asked to go in alone I got the worst possible news. I was pregnant and I knew exactly with who. I headed out and got in the car my mood ruined but hiding it well. I thanked Amerique and asked that it remain a secret before I entered the house and Angleterre who was within.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Finding Out**_

England POV

France had been so distant lately and he didn't look good when he came back. I tried to find out what was wrong but he just kept telling me it was nothing or that he was just tired. Things the bloody frog knew I couldn't disprove. I shrugged it off I had a big day of meetings tomorrow I could talk to him in the car about it. The next day however I couldn't really argue when he told me to go without him that he needed to rest. I supposed it was my fault for telling him to but the bloody frog could have not used that against me now.

I huffed but got in the car and drove to the meeting. It was another boring meeting but for some reason even Alfred was acting weird. When the meeting was over I stood and glared at him. I was sick of being out of the loop and avoided. If they wouldn't tell me willingly then I'd drag it out of them.

"Alfred." I didn't often use his name so when I did he knew I was serious. "Alright spill. What are you and France keeping from me now? And don't tell me you're not because I know you are."

He seemed to think about something then sigh. "Arthur… go home and take care of France, this is something he should tell you not me."

That riddle said he stood and headed out. Now furious at France I headed out to the car, got in it with a slam of the door, and drove home. I was gonna give France a good talking too until I entered the house. He seemed to be gone but his coat was still hung on the hook and his shoes were still in the closet. More confused than ever I started to look for France like he was a cat. I felt ridiculous but I didn't know what else to do. Until I heard a noise like retching from the bathroom.

Confused I walked towards the sound and slowly opened the door to see a pale France clinging to the toilet and groaning softly. "France?"

He looked at me and those light blue eyes drew me in he was really not doing well. My anger gone and my worry taking over I set down my bag and my coat then walked back into the bathroom. France had tried to tell me he was fine but I wasn't having it this time.

"Come on France. You need to sleep and if you can eat." I told him and helped him walk up the stairs to the bed.

"I'm fine mon ami. Perfectly healthy." He told me and I scoffed.

"Yes cause perfectly healthy people just suddenly start vomiting for no reason!" I snapped back. "I ought to beat you bloody wanker!"

France for once seemed to take one of my threats seriously. He curled in a ball around his stomach and I sighed but left the room before I said anything else to hurt him. I headed down stairs to the phone to call Alfred and chew him out. He knew what France had and by golly he was gonna tell me.

"Hello?" He sounded a little confused I was calling him.

"What the hell does France have?! I came home to him vomiting!" I couldn't help but snap at Alfred. "So you better tell me right now what he has!"

"Oh boy." I heard him sigh on the other end and could hear him running a hand through his hair. "He's… dealing with life."

"Dealing with life?" I hated when people talked in riddles I didn't understand.

"He's… Well it's kinda hard to say without getting embarrassed." He confided in me. "Let's just say I know that you and him at one point had a love making time and leave it at that."

"No! You tell me right now boy!" I snapped back, I was sick of them walking me around in circles.

"Ok, ok chill. He's… pregnant." At this I felt all the air leave my lungs. "Arthur?"

"Right. Uhm… I got to go." I hung up and set the phone on the counter before I walked over to the couch sat in it and began to stress.

France POV

I woke up a few moments later after a short nap and headed downstairs slowly. I may not be that far along but the little one was certainly making itself known to me. I saw Angleterre with his face in his hands and clearly having issues coping with something. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was coping with. Amerique had no doubt told him judging by the phone on the counter far from Angleterre.

I walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, I wasn't surprised when he jumped. "Angleterre it's just me."

"France!" He looked at me shocked and I forced a smile onto my face before I walked over and sat on the couch next to him.

"No doubt Amerique told you." I replied and at his weak nod I took a deep breath and sighed softly. "Don't worry. You don't have to do anything." He looked at me in shock but I wasn't worried about that. "You don't have to do anything about this. I'll handle it alone."

"Francis!" I looked at Angleterre to find him glaring at me. "You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking!"

"You asked me to forget the past; pretend like that night never happened." I defended myself quickly. "So that's what I was gonna do, I'll raise this child alone! You don't have to-"

I found myself pinned on the couch and in a kiss. I tried to shove Angleterre away weather he liked it or not the child was making me more sensitive than normal and this would be really bad if it continued. However for once without him drunk he pulled back and pinned my hands above my head to glare at me.

"Bloody wanker." He snapped at me and I still tried to catch my breath. "I want to raise the child. I want to remember that night. I get… I just don't see how you can love me. I'm not loving, I don't show love the way someone is supposed to, I mean hell I reacted like it was the worst thing in the world when I found you in the bed after we… you get the point."

He released me his cheeks tinted red and looked away releasing my hands in the process. He had been worried about all those things and yet now he was telling me. I knew it was hard for him and that he wanted me to forget it. But I couldn't now. I had to show him, however small, that what he said meant something. I touched his shoulder and when he looked at me put a finger under his chin to raise his face up.

Then I pulled him in a kiss and wrapped my arms tightly around him to pull him as flush against me as I could while not sending the nausea into the field again. He was tense for a moment before he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back this time I didn't have to encourage him to play with my tongue. It didn't take long before we pulled back panting but I wasn't done talking to him. I made him look at me again and this time he didn't try to pull away.

"Angleterre. I know I'm gonna, or I could, be even more of a pain to deal with, with this young one." He chuckled lightly at that which made me smile. "And I know I can't do it alone. I will need help, much like how you helped me in the past with wars." He nodded gently. "But being physically strong isn't the problem here. Emotionally I'm bound to get weak, I'm gonna have the possibility of being sick a lot, and in pain when the time comes. I might say and do things I won't mean. Please let me say this. I didn't marry you only to help you stick it to your boss; I married you because I love you. Sincerely."

I grunted more in shock than anything else when Angleterre kissed me and pushed me back on the couch to lay flat. I gripped his arms unable to stop myself. When he pulled back I could only look up at him panting but happy.

"And I married you because, and if you breathe a word of this outside these walls I will strangle you, I love you too." I felt tears come to my eyes and raised a hand to hide them, only to have it pushed down to the couch. "I tried to shove you away but the more I did the less it worked."

That said he pulled me into another kiss and I wrapped my arms around him. When we pulled back we were both panting and I couldn't stop myself from smiling. When Angleterre went to grab my shirt I wrapped my hands over his to stop him. This time he didn't smack my hands away but let my larger more calloused hands clasp his.

"Don't. I'm still sore." I got out but only just, this darn child was letting me feel this more than I was.

He smiled and gave me a quick kiss. "Then I'll go slow."

I blinked and felt my heart pick up a bit. When he snaked his hands under my shirt I just about lost it. This felt amazing, more so than before because he was doing it of his own free will. He wasn't drunk, he wouldn't not remember it. No. He would remember it all. That alone was enough to get me in the mood. I gripped Angleterre's arm in pleasure when he started teasing my nipples. It felt amazing and horrible all at the same time. Why? Because in general my nipples were a weak spot of mine.

I bit my lip and move my right hand to the top of the couch to grip it, much more of this and I'd be getting hard very soon. He seemed to catch onto this because he got more and more insistent with playing with them. I couldn't contain my grunts and groans as he continued.

"Mon cheri… guh… Your gonna turn them red." I managed to groan out and heard him laugh.

"Oh? Wouldn't you like that you bloody frog." I blushed a bit at that because it was true.

"Mon cheri!" I cried out as he pinched them both then felt sweet wet warmth on them followed by suction and I couldn't help but want to wiggle away. "Aaaah… no… aaaaah… fuck…" At this point I bit my lip to attempt to stay silent.

I couldn't stop the groan and grunts though. It was just feeling so good. I felt my eyes snap open after not realizing they had closed when I felt close.

"Aaaah… Angle… terrre… gonna cum… cumming… cummiiiiiiiiiing!" I cried out as I came hard then panted my release staining my clothes.

I had barely enough time to think before I felt my belt being removed and I looked up into Angleterre's eyes a split second before he kissed me deeply. I found it ironic that only a little while ago I was the one teaching him and now he was using everything I taught him against me. I grunted when I felt my pants removed and finally got a little angry.

"No fair Angleterre!" He blinked at that before I flipped the tables and he was the one looking at me in shock as I started to remove his shirt. "You get me all naked but you stay clothed, that's not fair!"

He chuckled and I had enough time to feel him touch the back of my neck before I was pulled into a kiss and hug. I didn't let that deter me though, as much as I enjoyed and loved Angleterre he was gonna get a taste of his own medicine this time around. I smirked when he was the one grunting and fighting not to lash back at me.

"Not so easy now is it asshole?" I didn't often curse but sex was one of the few times I did, I pinched his nipples again.

"Aaah… bloody frog!" Before that had been hard to hear that I was only a frog in his eyes now I knew it was an affectionate way to say me. "Go easy… aaaah… on that."

I had to take control from him this time. He never let anyone take control away from him and that bugged me. Not this time, this time he wasn't gonna take control. This time I was gonna be in charge at least partially. I lowered my head down and before Angleterre could figure out what I was doing I gently chewed on his nipples.

"Aaaaaah… bloody frog… ugh…stop that!" I felt him try to sidle away but only yanked him back towards me. "Aaah… bloody wanker…guh."

I chuckled seeing him cover his mouth with his hands as he was getting louder and louder as he started to feel good himself. I pulled away from his nipples and saw him panting and a blush on his face. I smiled and yanked his hands away from his face to kiss him deeply. It was to distract him as I removed his belt and undid his pants. It seemed to work and he attempted to stop me with only his hands. Only this time I wasn't going to let it happen. I grabbed his hands and pinned them over his head all without pulling back from the kiss. As he panted when I finally did pull back I removed his pants despite small attempts to get me to stop.

"That's fine France." He panted out. "I get it. I'm naked now so get off me."

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that. "Now why would I do that?" I had to tease him I was just enjoying looking so much I didn't want it to end.

"You best be joking bloody wanker." He growled at me before he threw a punch into my face, he may have sounded mad but at the last second he had slown it down so only a soft smack was heard and a slight sting was given.

"You're embarrassed." I managed to get out after the sting had gone away. "It's alright mon cheri."

I crawled towards him a bit and as he looked away I went to prove my point, wrapping my hand around his hardening cock gently but firmly. He quickly looked down at my hand and tried to shove my chest away his embarrassment making him want to get away even while his brain wanted to stay. I backed off just enough to remove my own belt and pants then returned to the same position.

"Bloody wanker let me up." He growled at me as he was under me.

"Non." At this he looked at me shocked, I didn't often deny him something that involved his person. "You need to feel this."

That said I gently gripped him again, his eyes wide he tried to shove me away again. I grabbed one of his hands and helped him reach down to touch me. He had done this before but he had been drunk and it was probably a blur. He attempted to fight me until he felt how hard I had become just in teasing him, then his eyes looked down at where he was touching as if he couldn't believe it.

"That's because I love you and being able to touch you mon cheri." I told him and gently began to nibble his ear.

"Aaaah… wanker." He grunted out and I smiled giving his dick a light squeezing thrust with my hand. "Aaah… F…Francis!"

He bit his lip no doubt trying to prevent himself from crying out. "Non mon cheri." I used my other hand to touch his lips. "I want to hear you, don't deny me that."

When his emerald green eyes looked up at me I smiled. "It's embarrassing." He grumbled out.

"How so? You've done it before." I couldn't help but tease him a little bit.

"I was drunk. You know that!" He sounded slightly angry. "I wouldn't have remembered if I had talked like you bloody wanker."

I smiled and kissed him gently but passionately, when I pulled back I squeezed him again.

"Aaahaaaah…" He cried out then blushed and attempted to look away.

"Mon cheri, try." He looked at me confused. "Try it on moi."

I didn't know what else to try I knew he liked making me sound like a bitch in heat and I figured if that's what I had to do to get him to realize what he was feeling was ok, then sure I'd make myself the biggest bitch in the world. He gave me a light squeeze and I gasped then couldn't stop the groan of pleasure.

"Mon cheri… ooooh… yes like that." I got out as he continued and commenced doing the same to him.

"Aaaah… F… Francis… I can't do this… oooooh fuck… when you do that." I chuckled lightly.

"Like… ooooh… it's easier… aaaaah fuck… for me." I retorted.

I inwardly smirked when I saw Angleterre attempt to take control again. "Ooooh… fine… aaah…aaaaah… first to cum… fuuuuuck… gets fucked… ooooh."

I grinned at that. "You're… aaah… on."

The room quickly filled with grunts and groans on both of our sides, each trying desperately to get the other to come first. However it became pointless as we both came at the same time and made each other a mess. Both panting I fell gently onto Angleterre and for once he wrapped his arms around me and still panting kissed my head.

"Thank you." I looked over at him and saw him smile at me. "I know you did that for me so thank you."

I smiled back and kissed him deeply, he responded after a moment and I pulled back happy. "I'd do it a thousand times over to get that thank you again." I told him honestly. "Now as promised, you can fuck me."

"But we came together." He sounded shocked and if I didn't love him so much I would have been too.

"Nah." I lied, a tiny little lie but I'd rather lie and let him feel like the bigger man in our relationship. "I came a few seconds before you. Meaning you won."

I don't know if he knew I was lying or not but he smiled and we changed positions again on the couch so I was the one under him. "What about our child?"

I couldn't help but feel amazed that he was worried about the unborn child we had made together. "It's fine. It's the child's reason I'm feeling this as much as I am."

He sat up and I looked at him confused. "We should probably use a condom."

"Why?" I saw him look at me confused but I was serious. "It's not like I can get pregnant _while_ I'm pregnant."

Angleterre seemed to get the joke and laughed. "Alright. But we're gonna take it nice and slow."

At this I was confused, he'd already fucked me once why the need to take it slow? I felt him reach around and gently touch my asshole which made me gasp a bit. I didn't think it would still be sore but it was which made it sensitive. I grunted as he slid a finger in and griping the couch bucked up slightly. That felt good. It was strange how good it felt, not a bad strange just strange. I bucked again as he started moving it in and out slowly.

"Yes… ooooh fuck." I didn't know what else to say.

I saw him smirk a split second before I groaned as he entered another finger. This was sensual and amazing and while part of me wanted the arrogant man to hurry up, another part of me wanted this to continue for hours. I couldn't stop myself now I clung to him like he was the only thing keeping me from floating away. Which I suppose in a way he was. I arched towards him unable to stop myself even if I had wanted to. I groaned and grunted as he fucked my ass with his fingers eventually adding a third one. It felt amazing to be so full and at the same time to not be so full. I needed the real thing. I needed him.

"Mon cheri… aaaah… please… more." I groaned out and felt a sadness as his fingers were removed.

"I'm going slow frog." I grunted as I felt the pressure on my ass.

I grunted and attempted to relax but my body didn't seem to want to. It didn't take long for him to enter though and I felt amazing being so tight around him. I heard him groan as he entered and looked up at his face happy to see pleasure engraved on it. I put my hands around his head and kissed him deeply groaning when he started to move. This felt a thousand times better than the first; there was only slight pain this time around. I couldn't help myself and arched towards him.

This time as I clung to him as he slowly got me ready and I couldn't help but feel such pleasure and happiness at it. I couldn't stop the groans and gasps that occurred on multiple occasions as it got better and better. Finally unable to take it anymore I began to beg. Beg that he fuck me that he enter me, that he make me sore the next day. I didn't care what he did anymore so long as I was fucked by him until we came together.

I heard him chuckle before I groaned feeling a pressure on my ass, then suddenly, shockingly he was inside me. It would have felt a bit painful had he not teased my ass so much it was yearning for him. I groaned and fell back in pleasure on the bed. I arched towards him and this time I heard him gasp in both shock and attempting to be gentlemanly.

"Stop that frog." I heard him groan out. "I won't take it slow on you if you do that."

It was my turn to chuckle. "So don't take it slow."

To emphasis my point I arched towards him again and did it in such a way I knew if he cared about me at all he would be unable to not want to pound me into submission. I heard him groan before I was grunting and groaning in tandem with him. He was going faster and I couldn't believe how great it felt. I was climbing the ladder of pleasure much faster than before and I had to fight not to come before him.

"I'll pull out." I heard him say and I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my legs around him hoping he wouldn't actually follow through.

"Non!" I cried out a second before I came hard, my seed splashing on both of us and I grunted as Angleterre fell on me roughly but was careful not to land on my still flat belly.

I glanced at him and began to gently rub his head as I heard him mumble an "I'm Sorry" before he was snoring softly. I looked over at him and smiled then glanced at my belly and place a hand over it.

"Je t'aime bebe." I told the young one.

There was no reason that the baby deserved to not know I loved it. With that said I yawned and crashed into dreamland myself. When I woke up I rushed to the bathroom and began to empty my stomach.

"Ah bebe, can't you take it easy on your papa?" I asked the child seconds before I was vomiting again.

I felt shock and looked over at the feeling of a hand on my back rubbing it gently. It was nice and I didn't know that Angleterre could ever do goo massages. But boy was this helping my back feel better. As I had predicted my back hurt from last night not to mention the little one was taking his tole on my body as well. I looked up at him before my stomach emptied a bit more. I groaned in annoyance before I looked over at Angleterre to say something but found it near impossible to speak seeing the look of fear and uncertainty on his face.

It was gone as quickly as it arrived though. "What you looking at frog?" He grumbled then stood up and walked away.

After my stomach had settled a bit I headed down the stairs slowly to great Angleterre. I pulled off to the side quickly when I heard him fighting with someone. It sounded like a heated argument and as much as I wanted to rush in and stop it I know that was a bad idea. Until I started showing Angleterre wasn't above slapping and shoving me around as he had demonstrated before.

England POV

I had left France's side when he had noticed my momentary emotion lapse. It was unbecoming of me to show emotions to him so I quickly walked downstairs where I heard a soft knock on the door and opened it to find Mathew, also known as Canada, and Alfred, also known as America on my door step which meant this was an intervention and I hated when my two children banded together to intervene on my life. Even more so now that they were married and that I was still getting used to.

"What do you bloody bastards want?" I had grumbled out as soon as they entered knowing I wouldn't really kick them out.

I was already on a short leash in my mind for letting France see just how worried I was over something that wouldn't even happen for another eight months. The fact it was France made it all that much worse.

"About Papa, your gonna need to take care of him Dad." Alfred started out.

"You think I don't know that you bloody wanker?! You think I don't understand that?! You think I wanted this?! This… thing!" I snapped out.

"It's not a thing dad, it's a baby." Mathew tried but a glare from me made him silent.

"No it's a freak of nature. Since when are men allowed to have children, since when are men allowed to give birth?" I asked both of them and they remained silent for a minute.

"You really did block out all of Papa's teachings didn't you dad?!" Alfred yelled back at me taking a step forward a clear challenge.

"So what if I did?! The frog never said anything prudent anyway." I scoffed.

"Never said anything prudent?! He told you about this dad, he told all of us about this!" Alfred growled out as soon as it was clear I taken the challenge. "He might be a flirt yes. He might do things that Mathew, you, and I would never do but if there was one thing he engrained in our brains it was that you always practice safe sex."

"So what?! It's not like I remembered the bloody time we did it or even if he took bloody advantage of me!"

"Advantage of you?! Papa has always treated you with patience and understanding and not once has he EVER even when you were so drunk you nearly tried to start a war with every single one of us. He's always been there for you and no doubt will always be there for you. So don't talk to me about him taking advantage of you because he never would!"

"Alfred's right." Mathew tried and I glared at both of them.

"Maybe your right and maybe you're not but the point is it's none of your damn bloody business now is it boys?" I raised a hand to warn them but Alfred didn't take the hint.

"Oh your gonna hit me? Great move there Dad." He growled at me and I was just about to swing when I heard something that stopped me for a split second.

"Attendre!" I groaned inwardly and looked over at Francis slowly running down the stairs. "Angleterre." I watched him place a hand on my shoulder and I opened my mouth to retort but he shook his head. "This isn't what you want and I know that. So stop."

"You don't know shit about what I want! I don't want you and I don't bloody want that thing inside you either!" I snapped in rage only to realize what I had said a second too late.

France didn't often lose his cool with me but when he did you could tell because English went out the window, I had just opened my mouth to try and prepare the situation before he cut me off. "Vous maudire Anglais! Comment oser vous!" Before I could even get a word in edge wise he made it quite clear how pissed off he was as he slapped me the shock sent be back a few steps to fall on my ass.

I had never seen him this mad before. When I stood up he pointed me towards the stairs and I glared back. He wasn't gonna get away with making a fool of me around my children without me at least getting some say.

"Fine then you can sleep down here until you decide you can speak English again." I retaliated before I headed up to my room.

I heard an argument where France continued to yell in French to Alfred and Mathew but admittedly it sounded much more polite than our argument had been. I figured France would come upstairs anyway and while I would have grumbled he was welcome to sleep on the bed. He needed it right now. But shockingly he didn't and the next morning when I went down stairs he was sitting up and writing something. When I walked over he hid it and looked away.

When I told him hello it became excessively clear he was completely ticked off when he responded with: "Bonjour Angleterre." in a bored almost annoyed sounding voice, before he rose, grabbed his stuff and left. I tried to convince myself I didn't care, that it didn't matter but my mind wouldn't let that happen. Annoyed with myself I finally stood from my work desk and dialed my son Alfred.

"Hello?" I heard him answer knowing that he was too busy with something to look at caller I.D. and had just answered it.

"Alfred, I need a little help." I hated asking him for help even if it was him. "France was still mad at me this morning and I don't know why."

I heard Alfred sigh on the other side. "Probably because he's still hurt."

"Hurt?" I asked him like he was insane. "I didn't touch him."

Alfred groaned on the other side and I heard the sounds of him sitting down. "Dad you don't have to lay a finger on someone to hurt them. You can hurt them with emotions too. Papa is hurt because one second you say you want him and the child and the next you claim you don't want him or the thing and he was hurt."

I sighed softly and answered. "Alright. I get it."

I heard Alfred say ok then he hung up and I slammed the phone down on the table next to me and tried to think of a way to apologize to Francis. I thought long and hard and then noticed something that would work but it meant I had to be romantic, not an easy feat for me on any day. I started to set up and was headless of the clock for hours.

I knew that France was confused when he entered the house and I was sitting in my seat in the living room because his accent was strong. "What iz zhis Angleterre?"

He gestured around the room and I inwardly groaned. "An uh… An apology of sorts."

I grumbled as I saw him raise an eyebrow at me. "Iz somezhing burning?"

He asked be suddenly and I leapt up. "Bloody hell my scones!"

I rushed to the kitchen and got the scones out but it was too late they were burned and I growled at myself as I closed the oven. I was busy beating myself up when I felt a hand on my shoulder and fought not to look at Francis.

"Angleterre." I sighed when I felt him grab my hand and use his other to hand to bring my head to look at him. He gently led me to the couch where he instructed me to sit and I did so. "All this," He gestured to the decorations and I wanted to disappear so bad. "You didn't need to." At this I looked at him confused I couldn't have stopped myself if I tried. "All you needed to do is apologize. That's it. I'm flattered that you would do all of this for moi, but you don't need to. Oui, I was upset. Oui, I needed space. But Non, I don't hate you Arthur."

I looked at him in a new light. After hearing what the problem was I hated myself for even asking him, or yelling at him in such a way. Yet he wasn't as mad at me as I had been. Was he used to this kind of thing? If so, dear god, how many times had I hurt him in his long life?! I couldn't stop myself from placing my head in my hands at this point.

France POV

I had been shocked when I had entered the house that was covered in tassels and other such fancy things. I hadn't felt bad after entering though. I had prepared to fight for my right to be mad, fight for what I felt was important, but once I entered it became clear that I didn't need to be. Clearly Alfred had told Angleterre that I had been mad and why. Knowing Angleterre, he would go over the top and probably screw something up. And sure enough he did. However as soon as he put his head in his hands I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Arthur look at me." He fought me for a few moments but eventually looked at me tears falling down his face in waterfalls. "This isn't going to be easy, no one said it would." He looked down at the ground his head still in my hand and I wiped a tear from his face which made him look at me but I was looking at the ground now. "And yes… I'm… I'm terrified too." I conveyed to him. "I'm not strong; I can't fight wars and protect the new country alone."

"But you won't be alone!" I heard him rush to defend me as he always did whenever I doubted myself. "You'll have me!"

I couldn't help but gently smile. "Oui. But did you ever think that knowing that makes moi feel even worse?" He was silent meaning he had never considered that. "Maybe I feel that I'm relying too heavily on your help. I don't dislike your help but maybe I've become crippled by it." I glanced back at him then at my belly and sighed. "If I felt any better I'd be more upset about this little one having a weak as a stick "mother". Can't think it'll be too happy to know that."

"You're not weak." I glanced over at Arthur to find him place an arm round me and pull me flush against him. "You might not be physically strong but when it comes to actually taking the hits and surviving your bloody hell good at that."

Three months passed much too slowly by. Not only did the morning sickness get worse but it got harder and harder to keep control of my emotions lately. I also knew it was normal for me to gain weight due to the baby but hell if it didn't make me self-conscious. I used to be this slim looker and now I looked like I had swallowed a balloon. Arthur did his best to deal with my near complete flip in personality but I knew it was hard for him not to yell and snap at me with how I was acting. My feet were a little painful and I groaned often in pain or anger at something that was changing in me.

On one such day we were on the way to see China who had become my recent doctor. It was a day that at the start I had been eagerly awaiting when I was only a month pregnant and all I had to worry about was an upset stomach with morning sickness most of the time. That seemed so long ago now and I wasn't sure I could deal with all the changes. I knew it was too late to go back and that I now had no choice but I seriously began to doubt my intelligence in this matter.

I sighed and entered the room as instructed and lay on the bed as China took my vital signs. I could easily ignore it I had had it done so many times. Still I looked down at my slightly pudgy tummy and I sighed, Arthur knowing that sigh stood and grabbed my left hand.

"You look beautiful Francis." He told me and glanced at him, I always felt like he was lying when he said that but I could never not believe him. "Very regal. Like always."

"Couldn't you stop lying?" I grumbled but a smile appeared on my face despite my fighting it. "It's not very nice you know."

"I see that mood swings have come to fruition." I heard China laugh as he entered with the ultrasound machine.

"Yeah and it's wringing me dry." Arthur teased and I fought not to be upset but I looked away tears brimming my eyes.

"Gee thanks." I grumbled.

"Bloody hell." Arthur growled out before he glanced at me. "Francis… I was only teasing."

"Sometimes it's good wring people dry." China responded. "Keeps them on toes."

At that I smiled and as he asked if we wanted to know the gender I wasn't sure how to respond and was happy when Arthur answered for me. "Yes."

We found out it was a male and suddenly I was crying alright, but not from sadness do to mood swings I was crying because it became true, solidified for me what all the suffering I had been going through was for. I looked over at Arthur to find him smiling at me. For the first time in a while I felt normal. I felt like my bigger belly, and my morning sickness was all normal and things I could deal with. Knowing that I couldn't help but place a gentle hand on my stomach that was holding another life within. It also explained why I was already starting to look pregnant as boys tended to make the "mothers" show earlier.

Attendre – Wait

Vous maudire Anglais – You damn Englishman

Comment oser vous – How dare you


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: The Home Stretch**_

England POV

I couldn't help but smile at the news and didn't fight Francis as he placed one of my hands on his belly. I looked back at him and knew we were far from the home stretch but we were very much on our way. I had gotten annoyed and angry at him when he was having his mood swings but he wasn't acting right. It bugged me when he acted like a little girl because he was the pinnacle of manliness. But seeing this I could understand and be ok with the change in Francis. Even if it bugged me to no end. I could deal with it.

Well it was all nice and good to think that but it was much harder to actually be ok with it two months later when day in and day out France wanted scones. No matter what time he would wake me up and ask for scones. The first couple of times it was cute but the novelty had worn off fast. Now it was just annoying. So much so I was about to blow up at him because at least the angry Francis wouldn't ask for scones all the bloody fucking time.

However just as I was about to say this I was stopped short by some cute little moment that Francis did now a days. With his belly becoming so large at six months already he had trouble getting out of bed, getting off the couch, doing normal things such as picking things up had become a chore for him. It was cute in an evil sort of way to watch him struggle to sit down or struggle to get up. I never let him see but I found great satisfaction to watch him struggle to do these things.

Served him right for all the things he was asking of me at all hours of the night. Still it wasn't so funny when he actually had a reason to be mad at me and currently that reason was I wasn't working on his scones I was looking at him.

"What am I zome zort of painting to jou?!" I fought not to retaliate. "Iz zhat what I am zo you?!"

"No, you bloody frog." I grumbled out and went back to the scones, but my anger still steamed.

"Zhen what were you looking for?!" He glared at me from across the couch and finally I lost it.

"Because your bloody huge. You look like you swallowed one of Alfred's bloody basketballs ok?!" I snapped out then instantly regretted it as Francis went silent meaning one of two things.

Either A) He was crying and trying not to make a sound, or B) Felt he was an ugly piece of trash. I stopped making the scones for a moment with the batter still in the bowl and looked towards Francis.

"Frog?" I asked silently and he didn't respond. "Francis. I'm sorry."

"Non. Your right." I heard a light sniffle and groaned inwardly.

Great so it was the harder of the two he had gone to today, option B. "Francis I didn't mean it that way." I walked over and sat next to him.

"Non. Your right mon cher." I watched him try to smile. "I look horrible. Like I've truly become an ugly man."

"That's not true you bloody frog." I snapped at him then reined in my anger, anger never helped him once he had gone to this point. "You're not ugly, you're just pregnant. Hell if anyone could make pregnancy sexy it would be you. The country of love."

"Really?" I looked into those beautiful light blue eyes and my heart melted a bit more.

"Yes. Really." I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him to help him feel better.

I gently hugged him for a few minutes and when he felt better I went back to making his scones. It was silent which I liked as it allowed me to really enjoy whatever I was doing until I heard Francis gasp. My eyes glanced over at him to see if he was ok but I wasn't really all that worried. After all it was a few months before I really needed to start to worry.

"Arthur! Come here!" Francis sounded… excited? "Hurry up!"

I inwardly sighed, placed the scones in the oven to cook and walked over to Francis. "What is it?"

Francis suddenly grabbed my hand and placed it on his bare tummy. I waited for a few seconds then looked at Francis with a thick eyebrow raised. "Francis…"

"Shhhh." He cut me off, the first time ever. "Just wait."

I wanted to complain but waited anyway and blinked when I felt a firm but soft something hit my hand. Before I could figure out what it was I was hit with it again. I looked at his stomach and heard him laugh before I glanced up at him to see him smiling.

"Our son is kicking us." He told me and instantly I felt a smile tugging on my lips.

"Hey little one." I felt like an idiot talking to myself but the child kicked me again so I didn't feel AS idiotic. "How's it like in Francis? He's not too dirty for you is he?"

I chuckled when I felt Francis slap my arm with a mock glare. "Arthur!"

I stood and removed my hand from this tummy to check on the scones. I had become a better cook with Francis pregnant because he had started to teach me some cooking tips until he was too big for it to be much of a help. I couldn't help but feel amazing as I handed him the scones and he set to devouring them. The scones had quickly been found out that they were the only thing besides French bread that didn't make Francis nauseous.

This didn't surprise Francis but it did surprise me. Why would only French bread and my scones be what the child wanted 24/7? I was concerned that this wouldn't make either Francis or the child healthy but China had told me to let the child and Francis' body decide what was best for them. I watched as France rubbed his huge belly and felt a gush of pride.

That was my kid in that huge belly, my kid that we had… ok at the time not really been trying for but it was amazing and awesome all the same. I couldn't help myself from ensuring we were alone before I placed a hand on his belly and watched him smile. I wouldn't outright admit it but I did care for him. For some reason. Watching his belly grow with life also meant that I could take secret pleasures within myself and watch him.

I laid back on the couch as I thought about this, China had told me not to stress but I couldn't stop myself. As I was lost in my thoughts I couldn't help but glance at Francis. His light blue eyes shone in the light and he was practically glowing. It wasn't just the pregnancy; He looked about ready to pop and yet still looked as sexy as could be.

I'll never be able to understand how this man who was now swollen with my child, looked like he'd had a few to many home cooked meals, and yet for some reason I just didn't seem to notice any of that. To me he still looked as sexy as the day I met him. I'll be honest when we first met and I was told I was gonna have to live in Francis' house with him growing up I didn't know at the time it was so that our bosses could safely assume as "brothers" we'd want to leave each other as soon as possible and never be around one another anymore than we'd have to be.

In a way their plan worked, once I left I didn't want to return to Francis' home or land or anything again. I wanted to be set free in my own land and home and be me. But that never stopped me from secretly, after a year or two wanting to visit him. Talk to him, be brothers and just hang out again. Our bosses did everything they could to stop us from visiting. For me getting me wrapped up in paperwork and politics and for Francis, doing everything they could to make him feel as weak as possible. It seemed like our dreams of meeting up again were forever shattered.

Then when we had that very first meeting, years after seeing each other, I might have… been a little excited and hugged the frog. But it was like we hadn't been apart at all. Like we were completely and totally just picking up where we left off. It was like we hadn't been separated for years only a day or two. We made up new insults, threw them at one another, and laughed over things that had happened.

A few years later America entered the picture and poof suddenly the brotherly love we had had went completely out the window. It was like something had changed in us and we no longer saw each other as brothers but as another country completely opposite of us. When this first happened we were hurt. Then time went on, we grew on each other and no longer saw each other as brothers but as people we cherished. Which then slowly grew to love and so on.

It seemed so long ago, mostly because it was, but that was how I took most of it. And as I looked at the now napping Francis, I noticed something else. It was ok. I was ok. This… marriage to the frog, the son we had created, it was all ok. And I wouldn't change it for the world. I slowly got up careful to not wake Francis and grabbed a comforter. I only ever felt comfortable talking to the child nowadays when Francis was asleep.

France POV

I was starting to head to dreamland when I felt a comforter on me and fought myself not to let Angleterre know I was awake now. I focused on keeping my breathing nice and even. And listening to what he was going to say and while I did wondered why he never did this when I was awake.

"Hello kiddo. Your Papa and I are still thinking of what to name you." I could hear him smile towards the end. "He keeps wanting to give you a French name but I want an English one. Seems that's one thing that will never change."

I smiled inwardly, I loved the names from Brittan but it also was twice we had agreed on an English name for our children. I figured I was owed at least one French name for this child by now. I relaxed more, well more focused on relaxing to not alert Angleterre as to my state of wakefulness.

"I suppose you'd like a French name huh?" I smiled at that. "Well I guess I can loosen my iron grip just this once." I felt him touch my belly gently and couldn't help but let my breath hitch. I hoped Angleterre wouldn't notice. "France? How long are you going to pretend to be asleep?"

Merde. "How long have you known?" I asked more out of something to talk about than anything else.

"Since you tried to make it like you were asleep." He told me and I groaned inwardly. "I've fought a few wars I've learned how to tell when someone is lying."

I chuckled lightly and sat up slowly. "Sorry it's just so rare that you are willing to do that." I saw him scoff. "I like it when you do and can't help but hope and wonder if that will ever happen when I'm "awake" to your knowledge."

I saw him fight not to roll his eyes at that but smiled when he placed a hand on my belly anyway. His cheeks were tinted red and he wasn't looking at me but he was at least granting me something I liked. I placed a hand on his cheek to get him to look at me mere seconds before I kissed him deeply and let him though hesitant because of my belly kiss me back.

I pulled back and winced feeling what I thought was a Braxton hicks. I'd been having them lately and they were annoying and painful. Angleterre seemed to know and asked me to move gently to the side so he could rub my back. It always helped me focus on something other than the Braxton Hicks, but it wasn't perfect.

I bit my lip and glanced at Arthur as he tried to take care of me even now. He was focused much like how he was with wars and after a while the Braxton Hicks went away. It was like this nowadays. I would have a craving, Arthur would make or get it, and I'd deal with the pregnancy as best I could. It was still hard to accept I needed help and couldn't cook.

Much as Arthur liked to read, cooking tended to be a way for me to calm myself down. Without that outlet it was incredibly hard not to have tensions rise. I tried to keep it under control but I know Arthur felt it too. As I was thinking this I smelled the scones were ready and tried to stand up. People didn't know but this wasn't the first time I'd been with child, though to be fair having Alfred and Mathew hadn't been my choice, or done with consent. My boss simply wanted a country with which France would have all the say in.

What made it even harder was I was all alone and I wasn't allowed to do anything but be trapped in a room with a bed, bathroom, and my phone. I often called Arthur during these times but I never let him know what was going on. And true to form Arthur managed to get both our sons (He adopted them as his as soon as they were born) and my boss didn't get to keep either one. This had made him even less reasonable and harder to deal with.

As I was thinking back on the past I wasn't watching where I was going. This caused me to trip due to my center of gravity not being something I was used to. I quickly went to protect our child and landed hard at an awkward angle. At first nothing seemed to hurt or be injured in anyway. However, considering how my heart was racing and how worried I had been I knew I might just be having an adrenaline rush to dull the pain. Knowing that I turned to figure out if I was indeed hurt. I saw a little bit of blood on my ankle and upon touching it and seeing the wound I couldn't help but speak in my own language.

"Bien que ne est pas bon." I stated calmly a split second before Arthur came around the corner to see what had happened.

"Francis? What…" He took one look at my cut and began to fret. "We need to… uhm...!"

I sighed softly. "Get zhe bag and put it in zhe car Arthur." I told him calmly. He may have been good in battles but battles were not a pregnant me and he tended to freak out more than necessary. "Help moi up." I asked him calmly once he had done as I had asked.

He helped me into the car and drove like a maniac to China while I attempted to calm the frantic Arthur. Once we arrived Arthur carried, well more rushed me in to see China who was clearly more than a little groggy, though he woke up quickly. He listened to Arthur ramble and the adrenaline, now gone from my system I was beginning to feel the pain in my leg.

It stung and felt like knives stabbing into me. Once China got Arthur to calm down enough to walk to the car and get the bag he turned to face me. My eyes closed and a slight wince on my face his only signs that something was wrong. I'd gone through worse pain than this before but Arthur of course didn't know that.

I remember China telling me something about there being some pain and taking an X-ray or two but I don't remember anything other than pain. After it was wrapped and taken care of Arthur rushed in. Normally he was loud and worried but it seemed China had calmed him somewhat.

"How are you feeling Francis?" He asked me with a nervous smile.

I know I should have been worried about me but I couldn't find it in my heart to. I always worried about him first. "I'm fine Arthur. Sore? Oui. Hurt? Oui. But I'll live."

"Bloody frog!" I heard him start to yell and it was weird, I knew it was how he showed he cared. "Why weren't you watching where you were going?!"

I couldn't help but smile up at him while he yelled at me. I didn't really care what he was saying anymore as he rattled on and on. He cared for me and that alone was all I needed to know. I raised a hand up to his head and when he turned to glare at me I pulled on his hair, gently but firmly to pull him into a deep kiss.

When he pulled back he was clearly trying to come up with some sort of insult to throw my way. Knowing Angleterre like I did I knew that the best way to get my point across was to let him think I was gonna let him yell at me then stop him before he could even start. As he opened his mouth to speak I seized the moment.

"I hurt and I'm growing with life, can't you give me this one thing?" He huffed and grumbled something but sat down anyway and looked at the wall.

It was the only thing I was gonna get to him relaxing so I smiled. We waited for another hour or so before we got the ok for me to go home and I headed towards the car with my crutch and broken ankle. It was slow going getting in the car and then inside. Still Angleterre was with me and to me that was more than ok.

Two and a half months passed by relatively quickly and while my belly grew my ankle healed. With the cast now removed I had to try and walk but because of the child in me that was becoming harder to do. I was grateful for Angleterre's help but it didn't make things any easier to cope with when he would annoy me by asking every two hours if I needed anything. The only time I got any real peace was when he went to work and when he went to sleep. As often as those times were they didn't seem to be long enough now.

Bien que ne est pas bon = Well that's not good.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Birth**_

However this night the waiting it seemed was over. Having done this more than once but it always being painful as the countries I'd had before had always been me and whatever else their bosses wanted I had no say in how they were born. In the hospital not once having a say made me want to do everything in my power to _avoid_ a hospital trip this time. So with the first contraction over I stood and headed into the bathroom.

It wasn't long before I felt the second one and had to fight not to groan. I couldn't let Angleterre wake up before my water broke at the very least. That way he couldn't take me to the hospital. However having never done this before I'd be lying if I said it was easy to keep my voice down. With the third contraction I couldn't stop myself a rather loud groan whine escaped me. I rocked back and forth, hoping that maybe that would make this a bit easier. It didn't feel like it was working but it gave me something else to focus on and so I continued.

That was until I heard the bathroom door open and heard Angleterre's annoyed voice. "What are you doing up you git? It's two in the bloody morning. Get to bed."

As he touched my back I groaned and he looked at me confused. "Lower... Please." I mumbled.

He shrugged but did as I asked. I'd been having back pain for a while so it wasn't uncommon for me to want a massage. However as he massaged my back another contraction came over me and I groaned lowering my head to the tub side hoping to cool my burning head, this one was longer than the others had been. It hurt more too and it didn't take a bunch of time to realize that this was about as close as I'd ever been allowed to get before.

"Jesus France what's wrong?" I could tell Angleterre was confused but slightly mad too. "We need to get you to the hospital."

"Non!" I grabbed his wrist before he could go to get ready for a hospital trip and in a moment where I was having a break from the contractions. "Mon amour… please… Non. I want to deliver here."

"Francis!" He sounded mad at me and I supposed that made sense. "I don't know how to deliver a baby. I wouldn't know the first thing to do."

I wanted to tell him that I did, that it would be fine but before I could even open my mouth I gripped the tub and fought my way through another contraction. As I did I felt a light but firm hand massaging where I hurt the most. This one I felt the impact of even after it was gone but my opinion hadn't changed.

"Alright you damn Frenchy." I looked over at Angleterre and saw something in his eyes I had never seen before, willingly losing a battle for me. "We'll do it your way."

I smiled at him weakly knowing it was hard for him to relent. I was about to thank him when the next contraction started. This one was longer than the others and hurt much worse. It winded me and when it was done I felt the tears falling down my face. I blinked when I felt Angleterre wipe them away.

"I'm gonna draw you a bath. It might help." He told me gently and for once sounded like a true husband. "Will the sound be too loud?"

I could only nod my head no too busy trying to rest before the next contraction. And it came hard, I whined through it as best I could hearing the tub filling seemingly in the far off distance. I felt Angleterre massaging my back again only this time it wasn't helping. I felt like I was literally on fire. I could see why people would want drugs now but I wanted to go as long as I could without them. I hated feeling numb to everything and putting the countries at risk of dying before they had even begun to live. By the time it had finished I was crying in pain.

"Can you get in the tub?" He was being so calm and gentle and nice, so unlike the rough, tough, and demanding man he usually was.

It felt amazing with him like that, still in the aftershocks of pain I nodded and he helped me in. It was like instant relief. The pain was gone; the tub felt nice and warm and even helped me to relax. Once I closed my eyes I was relaxing so much Angleterre stood by the tub.

"Do you know anything about delivering a baby because I sure as bloody hellfire don't." He sounded stressed and now that I could relax some and deal with the contractions I could focus on helping him.

"Oui. A bit." I couldn't tell him I knew more about it than he thought. "We'll need towels, two or three."

He looked at me confused but stood to get the towels anyway, returning with three fluffy ones, perfect for a baby. "How do you know about this?"

I smiled weakly. "I've done research."

It wasn't a total lie. I had gone through this twice and watched what they had done and used. Another contraction came and unlike the others this one I felt, not as bad as before but I felt it. I gripped the tub and squeezed it as It occurred. Somehow I had gone from squeezing the tub to squeezing Angleterre's hand during the contraction.

"What-?" I was about to ask before I realized it didn't matter. "We'll need a shoestring or something to tie the umbilical cord, and scissors."

As Angleterre headed off to get those items I fought my way through another couple contractions. By the time he arrived I was exhausted and we hadn't even gotten to the hard part yet. Though Angleterre was handling the stress and the situation very well. It must have been because of how many wars he'd been in. As I had another hard contraction I groaned and suddenly looked at the water in the tub, feeling my water break.

"Oh god. Mon amour this is happening." I got out a bit hysterically. I suddenly didn't think I could do this.

I felt his hand on mine and looked over at him. "And you've done great so far. Now just a little more."

I wanted to cry and scream and say I couldn't do it but my reply was cut short when I felt the need to push. It was more than an urge; I couldn't have ignored it had I wanted to. I followed the need and grunted as I pushed. It hurt like hell and I felt my ass beginning to stretch which only intensified the pain. I whined now as soon as the contraction was over. I wanted to be done, I wanted to sleep.

"Francis, don't you give up now you bloody frog." I mentally cursed out Arthur.

I couldn't have given up if I wanted to, for some reason my body was going to keep me awake until I had our son. Another contraction came crashing over me and I bore down with everything I had. I felt my insides stretching for the new life and I cried in pain. Never had I been in this much pain and yet wanting it to continue.

I knew it was selfish of me but seeing Angleterre so worried and there for me when in the past he hadn't been even though they used his genes to make up the other half of the two countries before he had no knowledge of it and thus hadn't been there when they were born. I bore down again now focused on getting him out of me as I stretched more. It was going much too slow for my liking. I wanted him out and now! Panting I took a light break and felt a gentle squeeze on my hand.

"You're doing great Francis." Hearing Angleterre's voice and right there I dug deep and pushed hard feeling my ass stretch more before I panted and cried.

I felt like I was being torn apart from the inside out and felt like my ass was burning. I could no longer stop myself and broke down. Each push was agony and it never seemed to get me anywhere. Hours later I panted with the hardest part over. His head was out. Another hour of pushing and finally he was born, and crying like no tomorrow. I opened my tired eyes and looked towards Angleterre as he cleaned up our son and dried him off.

I doubt he cared anymore that he hadn't known hours earlier what to do. He had always been a natural dad. As soon as our son was wrapped in a towel Angleterre looked over at me.

"Bet you want to hold him right "Momma"?" The jab didn't even register to me I was just too happy to finally be able to hold him.

This little one that caused me such pain was suddenly all worth it. I smiled and moved the tiny bit of hair from his eyes. He was so silent and hearing the door to the house open I looked at Angleterre confused.

"I wasn't about to let our son not have his essentials just because you were in labor." He sounded hurt as he said this. "In here boys." He called out and a few moments later I saw Alfred and Mathew walk in.

Alfred was as always boasting about getting everything we needed and how he was the hero of the day but true to form my boy Mathew was only looking at me. I could tell by his eyes he was looking me over to see if I needed any emergency treatment. Upon clarifying I didn't he smiled shyly and sat down on a nearby chair.

"Mathew." I hated how weak and horse my voice sounded but at this point I was too weak to care too much about it.

"Uh… Oui." He spoke softly and with Arthur and Alfred already arguing he knew he could speak in my language with no chance of being corrected.

"Ici le tenir." I couldn't help but smile when Mathew smiled at me.

Knowing how Alfred was, no doubt Mathew felt he wouldn't get the chance to hold his brother. I relaxed in the tub and watched Mathew as he gently rocked his little brother. He must have known that unlike humans countries grew from birth to toddlers in only a few short days before they leveled out at around toddler's age. I felt so weak I knew I would have trouble getting to the bed and I wanted to sleep.

"Arthur." Upon hearing my weak voice Angleterre forgot his quarrel with Alfred for the moment.

"Yes you git?" He sounded a bit back to his old self which made me wonder if he would follow through on my request.

"Would jou help moi to the bed." My accent came out thick because I hurt and wasn't trying to make myself easy to understand.

Arthur seemed to get the jist though and helped me out slowly, making me wince and bite my lip a lot before he asked Alfred to carry me to the bed. Amerique did as asked no doubt because he knew Arthur didn't have enough strength to carry me. As he laid me on the bed I groaned and attempted to sleep.

England POV

Once the bloody frog was asleep I took our son from Mathew and sat down on the couch feeding him his bottle. He was so cute and I couldn't help but smile. It wasn't every day I saw something this special. The little one was so perfect and with how hard Francis had worked I had to admit I'm glad I made this from a mistake. I glanced at the clock and couldn't help but smile. The day before my birthday Francis had given me exactly what I had wanted. A child. As I fed our son I couldn't be prouder and named him Peter at that moment. Peter Kirkland. My new son. I found while he may have looked at me his eyes held a definite France look about them.

I didn't know how to describe it but I just _knew_ he'd be a pain in the ass. And strangely I was ok with that. Because he was mine and Francis' he was perfect. On paper and hell even in real life we seemed the worst things for each other. Only we weren't. Not really. We were the perfect people for each other because we could take whatever the other dished out. Francis always took my yelling and threats like a champ, and I took his threats and yelling in the same way.

I looked down at our now sleeping son and smiled before I stood to put him in his crib. As I did I saw Alfred and Mathew off and headed into our bedroom calmly. Well until I saw France in the fetal position and crying. I rushed over to the bed and grabbed his nearby hand.

"Francis! What's wrong?" I asked worried for him, more so when my question made him cry. "Francis?"

"I'm a horrible person." I looked at him confused but figured it must be the pain and hormones together.

"No. Not at all. You did amazing." As I told him this, I moved the hair from his face. "You had a son, you did amazing."

"He's not the first son Angleterre!" At this I blinked and drew back a bit, France had cheated on me. "It was done without your knowledge."

"What was?"

"The Birth of Alfred and Mathew." At this I couldn't believe him and dropped his hand. "You have to understand mon amour, I had no choice. My boss wanted another country under my rule." I stood and turned to face the wall. "Arthur, they used your genes, I had them in the hospital, I was forbidden to tell you!"

I could tell Francis was frantic because he was barely taking a breath between each part and talking as fast as he could, but I was hurt. Hurt because I'd hurt him even worse than my worst dreams. True I hadn't known they were mine but I saw him growing with child twice but I had blocked it out thinking they were always someone else's children in him. I walked towards the door and opened it before I responded and hated how cold I sounded.

"I understand." And I left the room.

France POV

I sighed hearing Angleterre go and feeling the pain still there I let my tears lull me to sleep. For the next week I was given a reprieve and was happy to have Peter running around being as obnoxious as I had been when I was young. He reminded me so much of me it was uncanny. But… as it always seemed to be in my life, it wasn't to be. I received a call from my boss and answering was told I had to go to the office right now.

I made sure Angleterre knew and headed to my boss. When I arrived he was very stern and strict, it was obvious this was something serious we were talking about here. As we walked into the meeting room it felt cold and hard to breathe without the usual Alfred and Arthur spats. This didn't feel like a place that was something that held so many memories. Not now at least.

"Sit." My boss order me and I did so. "You've done well. Tricked England into having a child with you ensuring he won't deny you anything."

"Tricked?" Just saying the word made my mouth feel like it was saying poison. "I never tricked 'im!"

"Meaning…" The way my boss was ignoring me made me know I was gonna hate the next words that came out of his mouth. "That this new country, this Sealand, will be our country if you demand him in a divorce."

"Divorce?!" I growled out at him knowing that none of our bosses were used to any of the countries speaking for themselves, and I for one, was tired of it. "I will never divorce 'im!" I stood and slammed my hand on the table glaring at my boss who glared right back.

"You don't have a choice in this Francis." He snapped back. "This IS what you will do or you're fired."

Hearing that I would be fired if I didn't do this, did put a damper on my enthusiasm and I looked down, no doubt they thought I was accepting it. "No." It came out a whisper as I accepted what this would mean for me.

"What was that?" He growled back offering me one last chance to save my life.

Without the immortality of being the country's representative, I'd have at most a month of life to live while my organs shut down and extreme pain coursed through me. I knew my next words would make everyone question me, but I couldn't hurt Angleterre any more than I already had.

"I said no." At this I looked him straight in the eyes and for once saw him back up at my gaze. "This is my life, not yours, and I will not harm the love of my life by divorcing him to please you and your greedy ways."

I turned to leave the room no doubt my last time ever. "Then I revoke your country representative rights, may you die happy with the stupid decision you made."

"With pleasure." I smirked before I closed the door and headed home already feeling the pain in my stomach getting worse.

Driving became hard to do and I had to pull over a few times just to stay safe. Finally at the third time I decided I needed to stop driving and head to the park, it was a short walk from the house but I didn't feel I could walk well. I was going to relax for a bit then try again thinking it might have been the stress that was making it worse. As I was relaxing I heard a voice I knew all too well.

"Papa?" I sat up to look at who it was though I didn't really need to it seemed rude not to show Mathew I had heard him.

"Oui, What are jou doing here?" I asked with a smile.

"I was walking then saw you and I got worried aboot you." I smiled at that, my son always worried about me as Alfred always worried about Arthur. "You didn't look so good."

"Well I don't feel so good either." I replied back. "Though I'm not going back, I made my choice."

"What choice?" Mathew sat next to me on the park bench and I sighed.

"Of disobeying my boss and being fired." Mathew's eyes widened and I knew he was about to cry. "I don't want you to tell Angleterre my boss fired me ok? Everything else fine, but not that. He knows that he'll spend every waking moment fighting to get my country representative status back and he won't spend our final moments with me he'll spend them in a war."

I knew it was terrible to ask my son to do this but I wanted to be a little selfish right now. I looked over at him when I felt him touch me with his hand, and saw him smiling weakly.

"Ok. After all papa, you're the only one who listens to me anyway." I smiled back and placed my own hand on his head.

"That's not true, Arthur, and Alfred listen."

"When it suits them yes."

I frowned at that and then hugged him to my chest. "I know you'll do fine."

It was at this point that finally it seemed to have sunk in and we both cried softly. After a little while we turned and headed back to my car, this time Mathew insisted on driving me home and I didn't have the strength to say no. When we arrived I pulled out the key Arthur had given me and unlocked the door. Grateful that Mathew was offering his shoulder to me to allow me to walk. It was getting hard and harder to do that simple task.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Problem.**_

When I sat on the couch I knew I wouldn't be able to get off again without help. Still I wasn't going to let on how bad it was if I could avoid it. When Angleterre came home I was already in a lot of pain, pushing that aside I looked over at Mathew and he nodded taking his sign to leave.

"Francis? Why are you sitting on the couch?" I could tell that Angleterre was confused so I had to come up with something to explain it.

"I'm just a little weak." I told him with a smile as he walked over to me. "Peter took his toll on me coming out."

It wasn't a total lie but it also wasn't the total truth either. A half lie, but I didn't want him to worry as he so often did. Still I couldn't lie to him either. He would need to know. I knew that my body conveyed how afraid I was, but not for me. I knew how he was, how he'd blame himself, how he'd think it was his fault. I was scared for him, not for myself.

"Francis?" When I felt him sit next to me I sighed and prepared my speech.

"You must listen to me. It's important." Knowing I didn't often talk like this I saw his eyes widen at that. "I made a choice mon amour, a choice with drastic consequences."

"What choice?" He was looking at me now but I could no longer look in his face.

"The choice to stay with you." I replied softly.

"How's that a drastic choice?!" I knew he was scared and that's why he was yelling.

"Mon ami." I looked at him and raised a hand towards him. "I'm no longer a country representative." At this he backed up and I attempted to stand up pushing my body to do so. "I'm no longer immortal."

I reached towards him to comfort him but he was mad and I didn't take into account how much slower I would be due to the mortal body. His punch which I could usually avoid I couldn't this time and was sent to the floor before I began coughing. It was hard to get any breath and I noticed liquid coming out but the getting air was all I was worried about at that moment.

England POV

I hadn't believed Francis when he told me but seeing him coughing and gasping for air I walked over to him. If this was a joke I was gonna kill him. However when I saw him coughing up blood and having issues after the coughing was done I knew.

" _Not a joke!_ " I thought quickly and called China, then telling him I had an emergency and hanging up I rushed over to Francis.

"Mon amour…" He wheezed while he tried to talk. "I'm fine."

"Shut your bloody trap!" I was scared and that made my temper really short.

I drove like a madman to the hospital hoping against all hope I had just hit Francis hard, and that what he had told me about being mortal wasn't true. I had just gotten him back; I didn't want to lose him now. However my hope was dashed when China told me he was dying. That he had become mortal and all his organs were failing at once. There was nothing more that he could do.

I leaned against the wall and slid down it. Francis was dying and I couldn't do a thing to stop it. It tore me apart inside and I wanted to break down and go back to a time when things weren't so hectic. Seeing Alfred and Mathew coming to find out what was wrong with their papa my tears grew a thousand fold. Only strangely Mathew was seemingly unphased.

"Dad." His voice sounded weak and even I got worried for him.

"Mathew, what's wrong?" I asked and fighting my own tears walked towards him.

"Papa isn't just dying." At this I was shocked I hadn't gotten up the courage to tell him yet so how did he know? "Papa gave up his country status for you, because he loves you. His boss told him that he had to divorce you and take Sealand or he was fired, and Papa quit because he valued you more than his own life." At this Mathew must have noticed the look in my eye because like Francis he began to speak quickly. "Dad he didn't want me to tell you! He wants to spend the last parts of his life with you! Please listen to me!" I shoved Mathew off my arm.

"I have listened to you." I growled at him my glare on full tilt now. "I think it's time I show Francis' boss exactly how I feel about this bloody treason."

I stomped out of the room closely followed by Alfred. Mathew complained as we walked but I ignored him and headed to ready my forces for war.

"I'm helping too." I turned to look at Alfred and nodded no.

"Not this time." I told him sternly.

"I'm helping. And you can't stop me. He's my Papa and I'm not about to let him die without trying to help." I blinked at how alike to me he sounded. "Now stop wasting time and let's go!"

I blinked as Alfred stomped out of the hospital and I knew for what purpose. As we prepared for war I wondered what Mathew was doing? Hearing a sound I looked up towards the nearby hill and raised an eyebrow when I saw Spain with his army, and Prussia dragging Germany along, meaning Italy was in the fray dragging Romano to it as well. Japan appeared at the top of the hill too and I blinked as China stood next to him. I couldn't understand it, what was going on?

"Francis always helped me when I was in trouble; it's only fair I return the favor." Spain replied and I couldn't believe what that meant.

Francis, I had always seen as weak and useless because he could never seem to actually fight a war. True he had beaten me once but it was like he only did it to prove he _could_ not that he actually _would_. But the very man that I felt had been useless as an ally, turned out he wasn't. I always thought his ability to make friends across countries had been a curse but now I understood its strength.

If you had friends, they had friends, who had friends, who had friends. Being the way Francis was he had created a safety net for me without my ever realizing it. By making friends he created a bonded gang of friends and countries that would help him when it became obvious he needed it. Knowing that made me want to fight to reinstate his status as country representative even more.

I smiled and turned to face France's boss and charged in. I wasn't going to stop until France was saved. The only way that would happen was if Francis was the country's representative.

Mathew POV

I sent out word to all of Papa's friends as soon as Daddy and Alfred were gone, but I stayed by Papa's side. I saw him connected to so many different machines and I felt terrible for taking away his love by telling him the full truth. I didn't know if Papa could hear me in his weakened state but even if he couldn't it would help me to get it off my chest.

"Papa… I told Daddy aboot you not being a country representative anymore." I paused and tried to swallow the lump in my throat. "I tried to stop him from going into a battle but I couldn't. I knew he'd probably fail even with Alfred so I called your friends and told them too." I gasped when I felt a hand come over my own.

"It's alright." Papa sounded so weak and my heart broke for him. "It's not how I pictured it, but it's alright. You did good."

I hugged him at that and cried while he rubbed a hand over my back.

England POV

The fight started out on a losing side. While we may have had more countries on our side, all of our bosses had come to order us to do various different things. We were all afraid to lose our country representative status and so we had to back down for the moment, but suddenly our bosses were on the losing end. Why?

Because the people of the countries began to throw things at them and say who they wanted to be the leaders of their country. Who the people wanted to be the representative gave me the strength to charge at our bosses and once I did, it was like a wave. Alfred followed suit and then Spain, and soon our bosses were the ones that had been removed from their ranks. However all of this took five months and while we had won and were no longer under anyone's orders I wanted to run as fast as I could back to Francis.

His people had chosen him to be the country representative again but it was a chance that we had been too late. So as we all headed home that night it was dead silent. No doubt of people wondering the same thing. When we arrived however no one looked happy when we mentioned who we came to see. Angry I asked what had happened before the nurse told me the news.

"Mr. Kirkland, he began to crash quickly about a week ago. He had to be taken to the ICU and while he is alive it's only just barely." I felt my eyes widen.

The nurse showed me to his room but I took one look at him and I couldn't look anymore. He was so weak and attached to so many machines, he was dying and what had I done? I'd started a war. Not spent the time needed to say goodbye to him. Probably because I didn't want to think it was a possibility. But seeing him like this. It became clear to me that _I_ was the fool.

Prussia and Spain went in and talked a bit with him. The fact he could still talk only made it worse for me. He'd been there the whole time I was in the war. Probably no doubt wishing he could spend his moments with me. This alone made me unable to stay and I rushed out of the hospital crying.

I went home but it didn't feel like home and cried into the pillow on the couch. I don't know how long I lay there feeling like an ass before I heard a knock on the door.

"Go away!" I shouted at it and was grateful when it was silent for a moment, until I heard the sound of a key in the lock and looked at the door thinking I was imagining it.

When I saw Mathew entering the house I groaned and curled in a ball. At the time it didn't even register to me that I had never given Alfred or Mathew a key to my house. All I was worried about was how I felt.

"Daddy?" I growled into the pillow hearing his shaky voice and fighting my body which wanted to stay where it was and my brain which wanted to find out what was wrong.

…My Brain won the argument.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I slowly sat up.

"Papa… He asked me to give you this." Mathew reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an envelope. "He said I should be near you when you read it or read it to you if you can't yourself."

I turned away, I knew it was likely the last thing I'd ever here from Francis and knowing that made it all the harder to bear. "I can't." I managed to get out after a few hours of fighting myself to read it.

"Let me." Mathew took the envelope and letter and slowly opened, like he too was having trouble with it. "Dear Arthur Kirkland." I couldn't help but smile through my tears it was so like Francis to be formal even in a letter that was likely the last thing he would ever get to tell me. "I don't have much time. I don't mean literally, I mean you're fighting a war and are likely to be home soon. But I have a feeling this is the last letter, because there's only one thing left to tell you." Mathew swallowed hard at this. "And it isn't to go down memory lane, or make you buy a lamp… you can take care of yourself without any help from me." I broke down at this and heard Mathew sobbing too. "It's to tell you how much you moved me, how you changed me. You made me a man by loving me Arthur and for that… I'm eternally grateful. Literally." Mathew took a deep breath and continued reading while I cried. "If you can promise me anything, promise me that whenever you're sad, or unsure, or you lose complete faith, that you'll try and see yourself though my eyes." We both cried hard at that. "Thank you for the honor of being my husband." At this I blinked and my crying was silenced by pure shock. "I'm a man with no regrets. How lucky am I? So here it comes, the big one… Don't be afraid to fall in love again Mon Cheri. Watch out for that signal when life as you know it ends. P.S. I will always love you." As Mathew finished I looked at him and hugged him before I stood and grabbed my keys.

"Where are you going Daddy?" He asked holding his phone.

"To fix a mistake." That said I rushed to grab my jacket and to the door as Mathew texted someone on his phone. "Well come on boy! You're coming with me."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: Did It Work?**_

France POV

I was feeling stronger when Angleterre rushed into the room and I could tell from Mathew's nervousness exactly what had happened and smiled. Hugging Angleterre as he clung to me I shushed him gently.

"The doctors say it's a miracle mon amour. That I'm healing and my body is no longer failing." I couldn't help but smile as he clung to me tighter. "You did good." At this he became stiff and looked me in the eyes.

I smiled at him and heard him scoff. "Well like I was gonna let you kick the bucket."

I smiled at that then looked towards Mathew who looked, right, then left, then down at the floor. "Tu m'as sauve la vie." At this Mathew blushed and began to cry. "Et presque pris votre propre."

"Damn you bloody frog!" I heard Angleterre grumble as Mathew rushed over to me and cried. "In god damn English!"

"I vould be dead Arthur. If I had not received special blood to keep moi's organs alive, while jou fought in the war." Arthur scoffed.

"Special blood. Right frog I believe that." I couldn't help but glare at him at that mention.

"Oui, special blood, because moi has a very rare blood type Mr. Know It All!" I snapped back and felt a sick happiness when I saw his eyes widen and him step back. "I have type O blood." I turned to look at the wall.

"So?" I heard him growl back and fought not to lose it.

"So I can't have just any blood if I start losing it mon amour." I replied through gritted teeth. "I have to have type O blood only; any other kind will kill me."

"So? Alfred and I gave blood before we left." He walked towards me with a glare of his own.

"Oui! But do you know Alfred's blood type mon cheri?" I asked calmer this time.

"No, but I'm sure it was fine."

"He has you type blood mon amour. Type B."

At this he calmed a bit. "No… Well they must have had type O blood because your fine."

"No, they didn't." I saw Arthur blink at that. "Even if they did mortal blood wouldn't keep me alive longer, you know that." His face fell to look at the ground. "But, there is another country with type O blood."

"What country would be stupid enough to donate blood to you?" I heard Arthur laugh no doubt thinking that he had seen though my deceit, except I wasn't deceiving him. "They would make it impossible for you to die sure, but at the cost of their own life. If you're going to lie you git, you might as well make it believable!"

"I'm not lying mon cheri." I replied calmly.

"Oh give it up you bloody frog!" He growled back. "I found out your little lie now stop it!"

"Why?! Because you know the only it could be is Mathew?!" I yelled back at him seeing him blink with eyes wide and Mathew upon hearing me yell it backed up like he'd been hit. "Do you get it now you daft twit? Our son saved me because he knew he was the only one who could. He knew he could have died but he didn't care. He loved me and if he died in the process of giving me more time then so be it."

As I said all of this I saw out of the corner of my eye Mathew smiling at me standing up for him. Over the years he had trusted me with secret after secret and even knew I'd always stand up for him. Arthur looked at Mathew with his mouth open in a shocked face before it seemed to click and he began to walk over to Mathew who I grabbed the arm of before he could run away. Once Arthur hugged him I saw his face as he began to cry.

I knew it was hard for him to accept that he had gained me but if he had failed that he would have lost not only his love but one of his sons. I smiled and tapped his leg to bring his attention to me.

"Don't squeeze too hard." At his confused face I winked at Mathew. "I doubt you want vomit all over you."

At this I couldn't help but chuckle as Angleterre released him like a hot potato. "Uh… No not particularly."

I chuckled and looked at the ceiling. "Angleterre?"

"Hm?" I knew he was looking at me but I wasn't looking at him.

"How's Sealand doing?" I felt the tears rolling down my face and blinked when I felt weight on the bed and Angleterre wiping the tears from my face.

"He'll be much better once you get home." I looked at him and saw him give one of his rare smiles. "Welcome back." I smiled back before I frowned hearing him sigh. "Mon… Mon Cheri."

I grinned a thousand times over. "Oui. Mon Cheri, Mon amour, Mon ami, Mine."

I hugged him at that and thanked him softly. A week later I was given the ok to go home and as some as we reached the house I went to go say hello to my now country son Sealand. Arthur had raised him while I was in the hospital and from what I could see he had done so well. My boy had grown up and was now a country, all while I had my whole nearly dying episode. I hadn't been there for him as much as I would have liked. But I swore from then on I'd be a part of his life.

And they all lived happily ever after. The end.

Tu m'as sauve la vie – You saved my life

Et presque pris votre propre – And nearly took your own


End file.
